Miss Raven's Talent Facility Year One
by gracegrrl007
Summary: When a new school is opened up in the town where sisters Jo and Grace Rhyne reside, the two girls decide to sign up. But will this school for rising stars prove to be too much drama for the sisters? AU, probably OOC-ness but hey, it's an alternate universe. Anything can happen. More information in the "prologue".
1. Chapter 1

OK, so for this prologue I would like to give a dissertation on the series involved in this story.

This story is about a school opened up for people who would like a career in the arts. There are six artsy classes in the school, main classes. These will be further explained in chapter 1. They are: singing, acting, dancing, art, instruments, and writing.

The series involved are: Yu-Gi-Oh! (Crow and Chazz), The Legend of Zelda (Blue Link/Blue...apparently they're all separated. Don't ask me. It's an alternate universe, anything can happen), Bakugan (Shun), Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Kyoya) and a bunch of OCs.

The OCs are Irene, Grace, Jo, Astrid, Celeste, and Chloe. Oh, and Miss Raven and Miss Evangeline. Them too.

It is a huge, mis-matched glob of animes, mangas, and games that should never have been connected. But it got a lot of nice comments on wattpad, so I brought it here. The first and second years are finished. I will update all the chapters soon.

Please enjoy!


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ Grace_

"Tag!" Grace shouted, laughing. "Pew pew. You die now." She laughed harder. Her sister, Jo, laughed back and clasped her hands to her chest.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I'm dead, what a shame." She fell to the ground and lay perfectly still. Grace smirked.

"I won, silly goose." She smiled, brown eyes lighting up with excitement. "You can stand up now." Jo smiled back and stood. She clasped her older sister's hand and swung it in a big arch, leading Grace away towards the town. Her green-hazel eyes seemed to glow when she laughed, like now. Grace laughed back. The two were almost twins. They both had brown hair, though Jo's was significantly lighter. They both had freckles, and their attitudes were almost exactly alike. The two sisters were goofy and spastic. They were fun, as Grace said. Her sister was one of her best friends.

"Run faster before I shootchu," Jo called. Grace chuckled.

"Stop being so weird," she warned. But she did as her sister asked and ran faster. It didn't take long for them to reach the town. Grace was the first one to see the flier. She cocked her head. "What's that for?" she asked.

"What?" Jo turned and found what Grace was talking about. "It says, 'Miss Raven's Talent Facility; a School for Rising Stars'."

"Want to check it out?" Grace asked. Jo nodded.

"Let's go!" She dashed off before Grace could stop her.

"Wait for me!" Grace called. "We could use a school, especially since we're not in one right now."

They followed signs plastered all over the town, and they soon found Miss Raven's Talent Facility. There were all sorts of people inside, short people and tall people. Plump people and people thin as twigs. People with hair as black as a raven's feathers and those with hair as white as snow. Confused, Grace walked inside the building, Jo following.

A tall woman with black hair in a bun hurried to meet them. "Welcome, and what are your names?" she asked.

"Actually," Grace began, "We're here to learn more about this place. Could we speak to...Miss Raven?"

The woman bowed. "This is she." She smiled. She had bright blue eyes, and pale skin. "How may I help you?"

"What is this school about?" Jo asked. "You know, like, what subjects are there? Is it a collage, or a high school?"

"All your basic subjects like math and PE, in addition to classes created specially for those pursuing a career in the arts," Miss Raven explained. "It is a school open to all ages. Where are your parents? Have they approved?"

The sisters exchanged glances. Grace spoke first.

"Our parents died, long ago," Grace said reluctantly. "We raise ourselves."

"We say it's OK, though," Jo cut in, fighting tears. Her hand slipped up to a cat necklace on a silver chain around her neck. Grace pulled her close in comfort. Miss Raven gave them a sympathetic glance.

"I'm so sorry, for bringing it up." She smiled warmly and slipped a sheet of paper into their hands. "Here, this is the sign-up sheet. When you've composed yourselves, feel free to fill in the spaces. Take your time," she added as she walked away. Grace placed the sign-up sheet on the table and gazed down at it.

"Name and age is all it asks for," she commented, wiping her eyes. Jo nodded slowly.

"Hand me a pen." she ordered, also wiping tears away. Grace gave her a pen and Jo filled in the blanks.

_KellyAnn Josephine Rhyne/Jo-16_

Grace took the pen next and wrote down her name and age:

_Kimberly Grace Rhyne/Grace-17_

She stared at the sign-up sheet. Some people had already signed up. As she stared, a boy about her age, with raven-black hair and soft, orange-brown eyes pushed her aside less then gently and lifted the pen.

"Hey!" Grace snapped. "I was there first."

"And by the looks of it, you're done," the boy replied calmly. He stared at the sheet a little longer, before, finally, he sighed and wrote his name and age. Grace peered over his shoulder and watched him write.

_Shun Kazami-17_

"Have we met?" Grace asked. "I feel like I've seen that name before."

"Unless you're stalking me, no." The boy walked away. "See ya."

Grace blinked. "OK...well, let's find Miss Raven and ask her what to do now." She spotted the woman giving instructions to two young children. As Grace watched, Miss Raven turned and held up a finger. Grace nodded. She decided to try looking for the boy from earlier, to see if he knew anything about this. She found him leaning against a wall, arms crossed and head down.

"What do we do?" Jo asked.

"I don't know," Grace said, shrugging. She moved closer to the boy against the wall. Jo followed.

"Why are you bothering talking to him?" she asked. "He seems like a jerk to me."

"Maybe he knows what to do." Grace turned back towards the sign-up sheet. Another boy walked over and stared at it.

"Yay, sign-up sheets!" he cheered. He took a pen and scrawled something on the page. Grace stopped walking and watched. "What did I just sign up for?"

"...A turkey, Chazz," Miss Raven said sarcastically.

"Really? I get a free turkey for writing down my name on a piece of paper?"

"No, it's not free. You owe me 100 dollars."

The boy blinked. "Oh...okay," he said, seemingly unfazed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black wallet. After rummaging around in it for a bit before pulling out a one hundred dollar bill.

Miss Raven chuckled. "I was just teasing you, Chazz."

"So you don't want my money?" Chazz tempted.

"No, I do," Miss Raven said quickly.

Chazz smirked. "Well, too bad. You don't get it."

Miss Raven frowned. Grace decided to talk to Chazz instead of the other boy. He obviously knew Miss Raven.

_Maybe this is his second year,_ Grace reasoned. She approached him. He had moved towards a couch in the main room of the school, up against the wall, and laid down on it. _A couch in the middle of a school? That's peculiar,_ Grace thought, but the couch was there. Grace blinked down at Chazz. "Hi there," she began. "Your name was Chazz, ri—he's asleep," Grace realized.

"Chazz sleeps a lot," Miss Raven said. Grace jumped, startled. "Think nothing of it, dear. He'll be fine. By the way," Miss Raven said suddenly, "You'll be in room 208. You're rooming with Shun."

_Shun? Great, my roommate's a jerk, _Grace thought wretchedly.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," Miss Raven said, as if she'd read Grace's thoughts. "And tell your sister that she'll be in room 316." She handed Grace two silver keys. Grace noticed that Chazz had one hanging from his coat and Shun had the edge of his key peeking out of his pocket. Grace turned back to the sheet. All sorts of people kept flooding through the doors to sign up. As Grace watched, a girl with long, wavy honey-brown hair and light brown eyes pushed her way to the front. She was quickly followed by a girl with vibrant red hair in a bun and bright blue eyes.

"Move," the brown-haired girl ordered, lifting a pen and hastily scribbling her signature. Grace moved closer and gazed down at her fancy writing. She could just barely make out the girl's name and age:

_Celeste Longsworth-18_

Her companion, with the red hair, copied Celeste and quickly wrote her name.

_Astrid Starfellow-18_

Celeste spotted Miss Raven and hurried over. Astrid sped after her.

"Miss Raven!" Celeste cheered.

"Ah, Celeste. A pleasure to see you, as always!" Miss Raven said with a smile. "You're in room 316 now. You're bunking with that girl, Jo." She pointed to Grace's sister, who was eagerly introducing herself to as many people as would listen.

Celeste snorted. "A newbie, oh boy," she said roughly under her breath, rolling her eyes. "And Astrid?"

"Astrid is in room 119," Miss Raven answered. Astrid smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Raven," she said quietly. The two received their keys and Celeste hurried them off.

Grace watched them go. "Oh boy, not only am I rooming with a jerkface, but now my sister is rooming with a diva!" she commented, exasperated. She was so preoccupied with Celeste and Astrid that she didn't notice the next two people to enter until Jo tapped her shoulder. Grace turned and her breath caught in her throat.

In walked two boys. One had bright orange hair that spiked up like a palm tree and dark brown eyes.

The other boy had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes Grace had ever seen. She smiled awkwardly as he turned her way. He smiled back and waved. Grace struggled to raise a hand and waved back, stiffly. She forced herself to turn away and faced Jo, whose eyes were fixed on the other boy. Both of the boys walked closer to the sign-up sheet and wrote their names.

The boy with the orange hair went first.

_Crow Hogan-16_

Jo watched him write and then smiled warmly at him when he finished. He smiled back.

"Hello!" Jo said brightly. "My name is KellyAnn, but call me Jo."

"I'm Crow," the boy introduced. "Well...that's my nickname, at least. I've never known any other."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Come over here, and I'll tell you," Crow said, walking away. Jo followed.

It was just Grace and the other boy now. He signed in after watching his friend go.

_ Blue-17_

Blue. That was it. Grace blinked. _Just like his eyes..._ She shook her head to clear the thought, but despite her best efforts, Blue wouldn't leave her head. She looked up and their eyes met. Grace's heart began to beat faster and her cheeks reddened.

"Hey," Blue said simply, breaking the ice. He held out a hand. "I'm Blue."

Grace forced herself to smile and shook his hand. "I'm Grace. It's nice to meet you," she said.

"You too." Blue stared at her. "Are you okay? You're red as a tomato."

Grace blushed harder. "Well—um...I'm allergic to pollen," she stammered. "There's a lot floating in here."

"Oh—that makes sense," Blue said, smiling back slightly. Before either of them could say another word, Miss Raven was by Blue's side.

"You've just signed in, I presume?" she verified. Blue nodded. "In that case, take this key and head on over to your room, room 113. You'll be roommates with Chazz over there." Miss Raven pointed to Chazz, who was still asleep on the couch. "And you, Grace, should get to your room too."

Grace nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay," she said quietly. Blue smiled at her one last time before walking away.

"Bye Grace, I hope you feel better," he called. Grace smiled for a split second.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered. Hurriedly, she walked to her room and opened the door. Shun was nowhere to be seen. _Awesome!_ Grace thought excitedly. She ran to a bed and collapsed on it, giggling. _He smiled at me,_ Grace thought. She closed her eyes. _I'm so happy!_

"So it's you," came a voice. Grace's eyes shot open. "The stalker. Of course." Grace sat up and turned to the door. Shun had entered the room.

"I'm not a stalker," Grace protested. "I just feel like I've seen your name before."

"Whatever," Shun sighed. "Just keep quiet while I get settled in."

"Who do you think you are?" Grace demanded. "I have as much of a right to speak as you do. This is my room too, you know."

Shun just shook his head and knelt by his bed. Grace narrowed her eyes. But she decided not to argue further and start bringing things from her house to her new room. She got up and left without another word.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Jo_

"I wish you were my roommate," Jo said sadly to her sister, Grace, after the two of them had packed their things and were heading back towards Miss Raven's Talent Facility. "My current roommate is such a diva!"

"I know that, Jo," Grace agreed. "But at least your roommate isn't a jerk."

Both sisters groaned. "At least I have Crow." Even saying his name made Jo smile. She blushed. "He's an orphan like us, you know."

"Great, you can grow up and be parentless together," Grace muttered. "Whatever."

"Are you okay?" Jo asked, concerned.

"My roommate's a jerk, our parents are dead, and you're staying 108 rooms away!" Grace complained. "What do you think?"

Jo frowned. "I'm sorry, Grace, but maybe you should focus on the positives," she suggested, trying to cheer her sibling up.

"Like what?" Grace prompted.

"We're making new friends like Miss Raven and Crow and Blue," Jo reminded her. At the mention of Blue, Grace's cheeks reddened. Jo smiled to herself. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah, but...I still miss you," Grace said softly. "You're my sister, and you're so far away."

"Lazy goose." Jo bumped Grace with her elbow. "It's not that far a walk."

"It feels like a far walk," Grace mumbled crossly. Miss Raven's Talent Facility was close now, and the sisters walked faster to reach the place. When they walked in, the only person standing there was Miss Raven. Two more sheets of paper had been added to the sign-up sheet. Jo took a quick glance and read the first six names aloud as she read them.

_Chloe Carpenter-17_

_ Yamioko Kohiah-17_

_ Victoria Lemmons-17_

_ Brandon Michael Smith-17_

Jo paused to giggle. "Brandon Michael Smith? Either a movie star is here, this guy is lying, or this is a funny coincidence." She kept reading.

_Marina Shelby Fisher-17_

_ Res Green-18_

"Most of them are seventeen," Grace commented.

"Except that Res chick," Jo said.

"I said _most_," Grace said. Jo shrugged.

"I'm gonna go unpack, kk?" she told her sibling. Grace nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

"Wish me luck," both said at the same time. Jo giggled. Grace laughed forcefully. It sounded more like an off-key opera singer then a laugh. Jo laughed harder. So did Grace. Then the two started off to their rooms. Jo pushed open the door to her room and froze. A velvet rope separated one side of the room from the other.

"Don't pass this rope or you'll regret it," Celeste warned. She was sitting at a vanity dresser putting on lipstick.

"How'd you get the vanity?" Jo asked, ignoring the rope comment for now.

Celeste just shrugged.

"And you get the whole bathroom?" Jo whined. "What if I have to pee?"

"That's the only time you can cross the rope," Celeste decided after a moment's pause.

"Thanks," Jo said gratefully. "But why split the room in half at all?"

"Because you're a newbie, and I don't associate with newbies," Celeste said nonchalantly. "I'm much too experienced for you."

"This is my room as much as it is yours," Jo said sadly.

"I know. And I made sure to give us each equal sides of the room," Celeste said in mock happiness.

Jo sighed. "That's so cruel, but until Miss Raven fixes it, I'll just deal with it." Then she began unpacking and was done in 3 hours. By that time, it was already 9 o' clock, so Jo settled down to sleep.

When Jo woke up, Celeste was gone. Assuming she'd left for class (which Jo still hadn't signed up for yet), Jo stood and dressed quickly. Then she left the room and found Miss Raven in the main hall. The woman pointed Jo towards a large auditorium, and Jo found her seat, marked 316 and next to Celeste and Grace, up in one of the top rows. Jo assumed that Miss Raven had put Grace and Jo next to each other on purpose, so the two sisters could talk. Jo sat quickly and ignored Celeste to talk to Grace.

"Where's your roommate?" Jo asked.

Grace smiled evilly. "He's still asleep. I hope he gets in trouble for not getting here on time."

Jo whacked her arm. "Don't be mean," she reprimanded. "Where's Crow?"

"He's right over there, with some blue-haired dude with an eye-patch," Grace informed her. Jo nodded.

"Do you think it's Brandon, or Yamioko?" Jo asked.

"I dunno," Grace answered, shrugging. Her roommate walked in slowly, like he didn't care that he was at least five minutes late. He plopped down next to Grace and crossed his arms.

"Hi there," Jo said, trying to make conversation. "My name is Jo, and I'm Grace's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Grace's roommate muttered. Grace leaned over to Jo.

"His name is Shun," she whispered. Jo nodded.

"Oh, okay." She leaned forwards a little bit to see past her sister. Shun's eyes were closed. "Is he asleep? In the middle of class?"

"Probably so," Grace laughed. "Is this even a class? I've never heard of class in an auditorium."

"I'm awake, you know," Shun said suddenly. Grace jumped.

"That's nice," Jo said. "Congratulations."

"Hey, is this your second year?" Grace asked. "Do you know anything about this place?"

"Yes, this is my second year. Yes, I know everything about this place. And no, I'm not going to tell you anything because Miss Raven will do it in about three seconds," Shun answered. Sure enough, Miss Raven was strolling onto the stage, microphone in hand, and had turned to face her audience.

"Good morning, students," she said brightly. "I am Miss Raven, and it's time to go over to basics of this school." She looked out at Chazz and Blue. "Some of you are troublemakers and some are new, so I'll tell you our few rules."

"I didn't know there were rules here," Jo said.

"What kind of school doesn't have rules?" Grace asked.

"This kind of school, maybe?" Jo said, chuckling.

"Rule number one: BE NICE. Kindness towards your fellow students is a must. That means you, Kyoya, Chazz and Shun," Miss Raven added quickly, searching out the named people in the audience.

"Who's Kyoya?" Jo asked. Grace shrugged.

"He's a really rude second year student and my enemy," Shun said. "He's way down there."

"Oh boy, a jerkface," Jo said, rolling her eyes. "Just what I need, considering that my roommate is a total diva."

"You got Celeste this year?" Shun clarified. Jo nodded. "Good luck with that."

Celeste, thankfully, hadn't heard, since she was too preoccupied with her conversation with Astrid, who was sitting next to Celeste with her roommate, a girl with long, straight black hair.

Miss Raven continued. "Rule number two: No sleeping until three in the afternoon and expecting to get away unpunished," she said. Jo noticed that she was staring straight at Chazz. Chazz stood up.

"It's not my fault that I'm a sound sleeper!" he called.

"Then start going to bed earlier. Like, when we tell you to," Miss Raven suggested. Chazz sat back down. "Anyways...the last rule, rule number three, is two rules in one. When you get detention, don't try to give yourself MORE detention just for the sake of giving me a migraine." She turned to a greenish-grayish-haired boy down in the first row.

"She's talking about Kyoya," Shun said.

"Why on fudgesickles would he WANT detention?" Grace demanded. "That makes no sense."

"Just for the sake of irritating Miss Raven," Shun said.

"The second part of the rule is this: Don't be cruel to your fellow students just for the sake of getting detention," Miss Raven said. She was still staring at Kyoya. "That means you too, Shun."

"Don't worry, I'm mean for reasons other then getting detention too," Kyoya called suddenly.

"And I'm hardly mean at all," Shun called.

"Grace says you're a jerk," Jo commented. Grace stiffened.

"Thanks for being so blunt," she mumbled.

Shun chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Thanks."

"So you're not mad?" Jo asked, tipping her head.

"No. Once you've met Kyoya, random comments don't upset you anymore."

"So I could call you an idiot right now and you wouldn't mind," Grace verified.

"Um...yeah, I'd probably mind."

"Attention all students," called a woman now on stage, with brown hair in a bun. "My name is Miss Evangeline, and I am your principal. I would like to say something very important." She paused while everyone quieted down and then spoke again. "This school is your home for the next four years, or if you're a second year student, three years, and so on." She looked out at the crowd. "While you are here, it is likely that you will form relationships that will last a long time. You could fall in love while you're here, is what I'm saying. In that case, you do not, under any circumstances, simply say so. Here, your expression of love is in your song."

She paused again and listened to confused murmurs from first year students. "Here's what I mean: Suppose Celeste develops a crush on Chazz. Would she just walk right up and say it?"

"No!" shouted a couple of second year students up in front.

Miss Evangeline smiled. "That's right. Celeste would wait for a moment when Chazz was singing, or humming, and she would harmonize."

"Harmonize?" Jo echoed. "So...that means that if I fall in love with Crow (just an example), then I would have to harmonize with him to show him that I care?"

"That's what she said," Celeste said suddenly. "But why she would choose Chazz to be my example partner I'll never know."

Jo frowned. "What happens if you're too shy?"

"Then you get over your shyness and do it," Celeste snapped. "And if you don't sing, then you GET OVER IT and sing already."

Shun glared at her. "No way. I don't sing, no matter what."

"Can't, or don't?" Grace questioned.

"I have no idea. I've never sang before," Shun admitted.

"Surely you can hum, though. Everyone can hum!" Jo said happily.

"I used to be unable to hum," Grace pointed out.

Celeste suddenly burst out laughing. "Unable to hum? Why, everyone can hum! And singing is just as easy," she added, looking at Shun.

"Stop staring at me like that," Shun ordered. "It's creepy, and I'm not the only one here who doesn't sing. There's Chloe, and Kyoya, and-"

"At least Chloe raps," Celeste cut in.

"It's the same! You can't harmonize with a rap," Shun reminded her.

"There's a rapper here?" Jo asked excitedly. "I love rap!"

"Anyways," Celeste said loudly, ignoring her. "If you can't even hum, then I can't wait to see how you humiliate yourself in singing class."

"She said she USED to be unable to hum, not that she can't," Jo said crossly. "I can hum too. Watch!" Instantly, she began to hum, hitting every note. The song Jo had chosen was "We Cry Out", by Jeremy Camp. Grace, without thinking, slipped into harmonizing softly. Shun whacked her on the arm.

"Ow!" Grace exclaimed. Jo faltered a bit and stopped humming. "What was that for?"

"Be careful about harmonizing at the wrong times," Shun said. "Otherwise people are going to think you're really strange. Remember what harmonizing means here?"

"Oh yeah, so Grace and I shouldn't harmonize," Jo said. "That'd be really awkward."

Celeste laughed and stood. "Newbies," she said. "And by the way, you faltered and got off-key once." Then she walked off and was gone.

"I did not get off-key! Your face is off-key!" Jo frowned. "What a diva." She would much rather be rooming with Grace. Even that Kyoya guy sounded better then Celeste right then. She wondered who he was rooming with. _I hope he didn't end up with Crow,_ Jo thought. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled a bit as the thought entered her head. _I hope Crow sings._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ Shun_

"I've got it!" Grace shouted triumphantly, running back into the main room from the bathroom. "I know how I know your name! I remembered in the bathroom!"

"This ought to be good," Shun said, rolling his eyes. "OK, go."

"You're THAT GUY!" Grace declared.

Shun clapped. "Wow, congratulations. You discovered that I was a guy."

"I'm gonna go think on the toilet now!" Grace announced, heading back into the bathroom.

"I didn't need to know that," Shun called after her. He chuckled softly to himself. "Of all the crazy roommates..."

"EUREKA!" Grace's voice erupted from the bathroom and she flung herself at her roommate, slapping her hands on his shoulders.

"You better have washed those hands!" Shun warned.

"You're the Bakugan guy!" Grace squealed. "And you're a ninja! And my roommate!" She pulled her hands away and beamed. "I used to watch you all the time!"

"So...you are a stalker?"

"On television, silly." Grace giggled. "You have an anime."

"Oh boy," Shun said nonchalantly.

Grace smiled wider.

"That's creepy. Cut it out," Shun said. _She is so weird._

"Okay, okay. I'm just happy because I finally remembered," Grace said.

"Yeah...well, Miss Raven is going to be setting up classes. You should go sign up for yours," Shun suggested.

"My roommate is on TV," Grace said, as if she hadn't heard Shun's comment. "And he's really good at Bakugan and he's a ninja..."

"That's all true, but still...did you even hear me?"

"Was I supposed to?" Grace asked.

Shun sighed. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Grace grinned. "Yep! Everyone says that, ya know. Jo and I are some crazy kids."

Shun nodded. "You'd get along well with Chloe."

"The rapper?" Grace verified.

"Yeah, she's a second year," Shun said. "She's also a really good dancer."

"I WANNA MEET 'ER!" Grace cheered loudly. Shun jumped.

"Um, ow," he said quietly.

Grace laughed. "Sorry," she said, equally quiet.

"Go talk to Miss Raven and she can find Chloe for you," Shun said. "Plus, now would be a great time to sign up for your extra classes."

"Extra classes...like what?" Grace questioned.

"Singing, which I was forced to do, dancing, which Chloe is in, acting, which I was half-forced to do...stuff like that," Shun said.

"I'm gonna sing!" Grace declared. "And the thing I'm gonna sing is The Doom Song!" She skipped out happily, singing The Doom Song. Shun listened until he could no longer hear her, then he chuckled.

"She's so crazy," he whispered.

"Not as crazy as ME!" Chloe reminded him. She pushed open the door (which Grace had forgotten to close all the way) and ran in, plopping down on the bed next to Shun. Her short blonde hair flopped around in her face and she blew it out of her bright blue eyes. "So how you likin' your roommate?" Chloe nudged Shun on the arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shun asked warily.

"Oh, nothing. You just actually smiled while she was in here." Chloe pointed out. "Not even I can get you to smile often."

"So? I felt like smiling. Big whoop."

"It IS a big whoop!" Chloe gasped. "You've got a crush on her!"

Shun jumped up. "I do not!" he argued.

Chloe smiled slyly. "Whatever you say. Wow, she's a lucky duck."

Shun rolled his eyes and sat back down. "What do you want?" he asked crossly.

"Just a hug would be nice," Chloe said, still smiling. Before Shun could argue, Chloe was hugging him.

"Okay, okay, please get off of me," Shun ordered.

Chloe grinned evilly. "I'll bet you wish this was Grace," she commented.

"I don't have a crush on her!"

"Don't have a crush on who?" Grace asked, bumping the door open with her back. "I brought cookies!"

"I think Shun here has a crush on you," Chloe announced. Shun slapped his face in his hand.

"She's wrong," he insisted.

"That's cute," Grace said, smiling. "And who is this?"

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said. "And you're Grace, right? Are you in dancing?"

"Yeah, I signed up for all six!" Grace said happily.

_Oh great...there's no where I can go now to escape her,_ Shun thought hopelessly. _This ought to be a 'fun' year. _"Well...it'll be time for singing soon. Miss Raven is teaching. We should head over there," he suggested.

"Oh boy, songs!" Grace squeaked. "Nice meeting you Chloe. Take a cookie. I'm gonna go now!" Then she ran off and was gone in an instant.

Chloe stared down at the cookie platter Grace had just given her. Shun blinked.

"Are you going to take one?" he asked.

"Duh. It's a cookie." Chloe stood with a chocolate chip cookie and walked out. "You so like her," she added over her shoulder before she left.

"No I don't," Shun called. Groaning, he followed her out, making sure to shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Grace_

Singing class had begun. Grace was very excited. She was eager to prove to Celeste that she could sing, and equally eager to prove to Shun how easy and fun singing was.

"Alright, class, I'd like to say something," Miss Raven announced. "This isn't as much a class as it is a showcase. I want to see your abilities and offer pointers if you need them."

"So it's like a talent show?" Grace verified. "Or karaoke?"

"Exactly." Miss Raven smiled. "Now, who would like to sing first?"

"Anyone but me," Kyoya called.

Grace's hand shot up. She wasn't shy like she normally was. She just needed to prove herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blue raise his hand too. Desperate to see how he sang, Grace's hand dropped and Blue was called up. He turned and whispered with the band for a second before turning back to face his "audience". He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Blue!" Crow cheered.

_They must be good friends,_ Grace realized. Blue laughed. Suddenly, the music began to play. Grace instantly recognized the tune. "Is this...Secrets, by OneRepublic?" she whispered to Shun.

"You tell me," he said, shrugging.

Sure enough, Blue's low voice hit every note perfectly of the slow song. Grace closed her eyes and felt herself sway. Slowly, she heard her own voice flowing out of her mouth as she formed a harmony with Blue. The two voices blended together and every head turned to see which voice had joined in. Blue faltered once but recovered quickly and went on. Grace was dimly aware of Shun whacking her arm and of Jo's whispered warnings from her other side, but she ignored them and kept singing. When Blue finished, Grace allowed her last note to linger a little longer and everyone instantly knew who'd been singing. Grace smiled to herself.

"I love that song," she whispered.

"Grace!" Jo hissed. "You just harmonized practically an entire song!"

"So?" Grace prompted.

"So, you just displayed love for Blue on your first day here!"

Grace's eyes shot open. "Oh no," she whispered. "What do I do?"

Blue had stepped down from the stage. But instead of stopping at his chair, he continued towards the back, where Grace was sitting. Jo stood quickly and hurried to Blue's chair, next to Crow. Blue sat next to Grace. Grace tried to smile.

"Uh...hey," Blue said. "I heard you singing."

"I heard you singing too," Grace said, giggling. She looked away. "You did...really good."

"Your voice made it better," Blue admitted. "And I missed a couple notes."

"You did amazing!" Grace gasped. "I only heard you miss one note. And it was my fault."

"Did you harmonize on purpose?" Blue asked.

"Well...yeah," Grace said. "I mean...whenever anyone sings, it's on purpose, right?"

"No, I mean..." Blue trailed off. "You know...did you know you were doing it?"

"Not until you finished," Grace said softly.

"Would you...do it again?" Blue asked suddenly. Grace whirled towards him.

"Wh-What?!" she stammered. "W-Would I do it again?"

Blue blushed madly. "I just mean..." He trailed off again.

Grace sighed and moved her chair closer. Blue looked at her. "I think I probably will do it again," Grace said. "But...it'll be without realizing I'm doing it. I harmonize automatically."

"Oh...hey, why don't you go next?" Blue suggested.

Grace smiled warmly. "I intend to," she said.

"Who would like to sing next?" Miss Raven asked. Grace, preoccupied with Blue, didn't hear her, and Jo got chosen to sing instead of her. Grace noticed and grinned wider.

"Go Jo!" she cheered.

Jo whispered to the band quickly and then turned back to the others. She waited while the band prepared her song choice and Grace prepared to shoot her hand up when she'd finished, and then Jo opened her mouth to sing. Grace instantly recognized the tune and sang along (not harmonizing).

Jo had chosen St. John by We Are the Fallen. Grace smiled and sang and laughed and sang some more. Her sister hit every note, and Grace had never been prouder. She finished and got a standing ovation (by Grace and Crow), and then she laughed and skipped off the stage.

"You did great, Jo!" Grace called. Without thinking, she shot her hand up even before Miss Raven had finished speaking, and as a result was chosen to go next. Before she'd gone up, Blue grabbed her arm.

"You'll do amazing. I know it," he murmured softly. Grace blushed.

"Thanks," she said. Then she hurried onto the stage and turned to the band.

"What song are you singing?" the lead guitarist asked.

Grace looked out at Blue. "How about...The Light by Sara Bareilles?"

"Got it," the lead guitarist said. He glanced at the pianist and when Grace turned to start singing, the pianist began. Grace closed her eyes and began to sing. She did well until the end of the chorus. Her voice cracked and she faltered. Her eyes shot open. Celeste snickered.

"I knew she was too new for this," she whispered loud enough for Grace to hear. Grace was suddenly very nervous, and when she opened her mouth to sing the first note of the second verse, only a squeak came out. Embarrassed, Grace tried to continue, but her nerves wouldn't let her. Instead, she heard Jo's voice sing the next note, and filled with new courage Grace matched the next notes perfectly.

_If Jo can do this, so can I_, Grace thought. When harmony was possible, Grace heard Blue's voice. She could tell he'd actually wanted to harmonize with her. The thought made her blush and miss another note. But she quickly recovered and kept singing. Finally, the song and all its embarrassing moments were done. Grace stepped down off the stage and continued to the back. There was polite applause and Grace plopped down next to Blue.

"I did so awful," she muttered.

"When you were on key you did great," Blue said soothingly.

"When I was on key, yeah. But..." Grace trailed off. "Thanks. I heard you harmonize."

Blue shrugged. "Well...you seem nice enough...and you can sing, and...you're beautiful..."

"I am not!" Grace complained, burying her head in her hands. "Don't lie to me!"

Blue placed his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not lying," he whispered softly. "I...I think I have a crush on you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Jo_

"Celeste!" Jo gasped. "W-Where's my shirt?"

"The ugly floral patterned one?" Celeste verified.

"Yes!"

"I threw it away," Celeste commented carelessly. "It was so hideous that it hurt my eyes."

"How about you just DON'T LOOK AT MY STUFF?!" Jo snapped, furious. "I'm so sick of you messing with my things! I get that you're mad, but it's been two weeks. GET OVER IT!"

"Why don't you just go crawl in a hole?" Celeste muttered crossly.

"Why don't you just go crawl in a hole and DIE?" Jo lashed. "Man, I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you too, so I guess we're even," Celeste said in mock sweetness.

"Don't play cute with me," Jo mumbled. "I know your true colors."

"I'm going to go sign up for the talent showcase," Celeste announced.

"What talent showcase?" Jo asked, cocking her head.

"Duh. The one at the school. It's like a talent show, except you team up with partners and practice something you've learned together. Of course, I'm going with Astrid, and we are going to sing an opera together."

"We haven't learned any operas," Jo pointed out.

"I suppose it means that you can do whatever you want, but you have to apply things you've learned," Celeste explained.

"Can...can you sing a duet with a guy if you're female? Like...me and Crow?" Jo looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"If you must." Celeste stood. "Come sign up. I'd love to see how you embarrass yourself this time."

"Coming," Jo called, ignoring Celeste's last comment. The two hurried to find Miss Raven in her office, to inform her that they were signing up. When they found her, she was finishing helping Grace sign up for the talent showcase.

"So, I'm going to sing a duet with Blue, OK, Miss Raven?" Grace was saying. Miss Raven nodded.

"I'll write that down. Anything else?" she asked.

"Yep. I want you to sign up Chazz, Kyoya, and Shun and then force them to do something," Grace said, half-laughing. Jo jogged in, Celeste walking up behind her.

"Can do. And how may I help you, Miss Jo?" Miss Raven asked, turning to face Celeste and Jo.

"I'm signing up," both girls said at once.

"I'm singing an opera with Astrid," Celeste announced.

"I might do a duet with Crow," Jo said. "If he wants to."

"Are you kidding? You're like, the best singer here!" Crow exclaimed suddenly, running in behind Jo. Jo blushed.

"Aw, you're so adorable and sweet!" she squealed. "You're pretty good yourself."

"I'm just glad no one else was here to watch me yesterday," Crow admitted. "Singing with you would be great!"

"Awesome!" Jo cheered. "Sign us up, Miss Raven!"

Miss Raven smiled. "Of course, Jo. Now Grace, what category should I put our troublemaking friends in?"

"All three of them! Dancing, singing, and acting!" Grace declared. "I want to see what they come up with. I'd stick them in art and the others too, but those aren't categories. Poor art and others students."

"Now usually, I can't do that," Miss Raven said sadly. "But this year, I'll make an exception. Do you want to sign up for another category?"

"Not me," Grace said. "I'm nervous enough doing one! But...I guess I'll do acting,"

"Sign me up for acting with Yamioko," Celeste ordered. "He's very good, and I just know that he would enjoy acting with me." She started walking away. "Who wouldn't?" she added before she disappeared.

"I wanna do some comedic family sitcom thing with Jo," Crow announced. "Whaddaya say, Jo?"

"I say you stole the words I was gonna use," Jo said in fake sadness. "Except I would have used Crow instead of Jo. I can't act with myself."

"Then I'll sign you up," Miss Raven said, nodding. "Now Jo, go with Grace to tell Chazz, Shun and Kyoya that they're doing the showcase. She'll need back-up."

Jo nodded, smiling. "Ok, let's go now," she suggested, starting off towards Chazz's room.

"Yeah, and I can tell Blue that I signed us up." Grace blushed.

"You alright, sister?" Jo asked.

"Fine," Grace insisted. "I found Chazz's room"

Jo ran up and knocked on the door. Blue opened it.

"Can I help you?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Where's Chazz?" Jo asked.

"Sleeping again," Blue answered.

Jo sighed. "When he wakes up, tell him that he's in the talent showcase and that there's no getting out of it, okay? Grace signed them all up."

"Them all?" Blue pressed.

"The troublemakers."

"Ah. I'll tell him when he..."

Suddenly, someone screamed. Blue turned angrily to face them, a spiky-haired pale boy in a black robe with dark gray eyes.

"Dude!" Blue snapped. "Stop having nightmares!"

"I can't help it!" the boy snapped back. "You try controlling your dreams."

"I have, and it works," Blue sighed. "Come on, Chazz. That's the sixth one this hour."

Chazz moaned. "I know. It's no fun for me either."

"Then stop doing it!"

"I CAN'T, genius!"

"We're still standing here!" Jo announced.

Blue turned back. "Sorry, guys. Chazz and I do this a lot. We're both a little hot-headed," he admitted.

"I'm less so then you," Chazz muttered. Blue glared at him.

"Shut up and sleep more," he snapped.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Chazz yawned and lay back down.

"Yeah...so, you and Grace are signed up, and Chazz is doing all categories with the others. It's going to be hilarious," Jo squeaked.

"I know. Let's tell Kyoya!" Grace cheered, speaking for the first time since Blue had opened the door. "Follow MEEEEEEE!"

"Bye-bye!" Jo called, following her sister to Kyoya's room. Grace banged on the door. Kyoya opened it and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're in the talent showcase," Grace informed him. "I signed you up for all three categories!"

"...I'm not doing it," Kyoya said, closing the door.

"There's no getting out of it!" Grace called.

"I like detention!" Kyoya called back.

"What about...electric chairs!"

"What is this, prison?"

"YEAH!"

Kyoya sighed. "...What time?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Two! O' clock!"

"I thought it was two o' jellyfish," Kyoya sighed.

"Me too!" Jo piped up. She heard a noise that made her suspect that Kyoya was face-palming.

"Okay...so, let's go back to our rooms, and I'll tell Shun that he's performing. Sound good?" Grace asked.

Jo nodded. "I'll go try to find my shirt."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Shun_

"I'm WHAT?!" Shun gasped. "Grace! What did you do?!"

"I signed you up for the talent showcase!" Grace cheered. "You're welcome!"

"I'm not thanking you," Shun muttered. "I can't sing in front of people! I can't even sing in front of myself!"

"What if nobody exists? Would you sing then?"

"Grace, that's impossible."

"Only if you BELIEVE it's impossible!"

"This is serious, Grace!" Shun snapped. "Help me find a way out of this."

"The others couldn't get out of it," Grace pointed out. Shun groaned.

"The others are Kyoya and Chazz. Kyoya likes annoying people, so he'll probably go up and mess up on purpose. And Chazz will be asleep for half of it," Shun said.

"So why won't you mess up on purpose?" Grace wondered aloud.

"Because..." Shun trailed off. "Because...of Irene."

"Who's Irene?" Grace asked. "Do I know her?"

"Not yet...but you will," Shun assured her. "She's in all six like you."

"Hey, is she that green-haired peppy adorable chick who's always the first to go up these days and who draws unicorns and puppies and alien torture machines in art class?" Grace asked.

"Yep, that's Irene all right," Shun said, smiling slightly.

"Why would she care if you sing or not?"

"I...want to see...if she'll harmonize with me." Shun blushed and turned away.

"Aw, you like Irene!" Grace squealed. "That's so cute!"

"Not so loud!" Shun pleaded. "Chloe might hear. She's right across the hall."

"And why would Chloe care if you have a crush on Irene?" Grace prompted.

Shun blushed harder. "She...kinda has a crush on me."

"Of course." Grace stood. "Well, I'm gonna go ask Miss Raven which room Irene's in so that I can introduce myself."

"No need!" a shrill voice exclaimed. A girl with long, poofy green hair and blue eyes skipped in merrily, plopping down next to Shun. "I'm Irene. Are you Shun's roommate?"

"Yeah, I'm Grace," Grace explained. "It's nice to meet you!"

Irene looked at Shun. "Hi," she said simply. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and crossed her legs. Shun blushed even more and Grace beamed.

"AWWWWW!" she cheered. "I'm leaving now! Have fun without me!" Then she ran out of the room, down the hall, towards Jo's room.

"Oh, we will!" Irene called. She turned back to Shun. "Are you okay? You're all red."

"I have...pollen allergies," Shun explained quietly.

"There's no pollen in here," Irene pointed out.

"...It's...invisible pollen," Shun said.

"Silly! Pollen can't be invisible!" Irene scoffed.

"It can if it's from...the...South African invisible pollen plant..." Shun said, trailing off. "We got one here last week."

"It would die on the trip," Irene said.

"It lives forever."

"That's impossible."

_I need another excuse! She can't know how I feel,_ Shun thought hopelessly. "Um...only if you believe it's impossible." _Real smooth._

"That's right!" Irene gasped.

"It is?" Shun asked, tipping his head. Irene nodded.

"I hope you get over your invisible pollen allergies soon!" she squeaked, standing. "I have to go now. Bye, honey!" Then she was gone, leaving Shun blushing on his bed, thankful that his excuse had been believed. Grace ran into the room, smiling like a maniac.

"So, did you kiss her? Or did she kiss you?"

"N-neither!" Shun insisted. "Just...leave me alone."

"NOOOO!" Grace squealed. "It's just too CUTE!"

Shun jumped up. "That's it. Go away."

Grace blinked. "This is my room, silly!" she chuckled. "I'm looking forward to hearing you sing, by the way." Shun moaned.

"Stop reminding me," he ordered. "Just...take a bath or something."

"Okay! Bye-bye!" Grace hustled into the bathroom, shut the door, and sang softly. Shun listened to her match all the notes, and for once felt a tiny twinge of jealousy for his crazy roommate.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Grace_

"So what song should we sing?" Grace asked. It was her first day of rehearsal with Blue. Everyone else was there too, except for Chazz, who was pretending to sleep, and Shun, who was still sulking in his room. Kyoya had shown up and was busy irritating Miss Raven and yelling at people he didn't like.

Blue shrugged. "Um...how about a duet?"

Grace face-palmed. "Duh, genius. That's what I signed us up for!" she joked. "What duet?"

"I hear that Jo and Crow are doing-"

"AW! Their names rhyme!" Grace cut in. "How cute!"

"...Lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat," Blue finished. "So do you want to do-?"

"Two is Better than One, Taylor Swift and Boys Like Girls," Grace completed. "That's one of my favorite duets!"

"Great! Want to get started?" Blue asked. Grace shook her head.

"Let's decide on an acting scene first." She stood and produced a script out of a blue and black shoulder bag that was never far from her side these days. "I have a copy of the script from an upcoming romantic play the school is doing. I was going to use it to audition, but maybe this can be my audition! What do you think?"

"Great!" Blue exclaimed. "Which scene should we do?"

"How about this one?" Grace suggested, pointing to one of the most romantic scenes in the play. Thinking about doing it with Blue made her blush.

"It doesn't have a kiss in it," Blue commented.

Grace blushed so hard she thought she almost exploded. "Did you...want it to?" she asked, half-screaming. Blue blushed slightly.

"I guess." He turned away. Grace took a deep breath.

"Blue...a kiss is something special, designed for someone you really love," she explained. "I want to wait until I'm absolutely sure that the person I'm with won't be leaving me."

"So what, like, engagement?" Blue asked, half-joking.

_Oh boy, _Grace thought. _He's going to hate me._

"Well?" Blue prompted.

"Someone can leave someone else even if they're engaged," Grace began. She took another deep breath. "I want to wait until marriage."

"You WHAT?!" Blue cried. "Come on, Grace! That's like, an eternity away! What if I want to kiss you now?"

"What if the day after that you leave me for someone prettier?" Grace prompted.

"In my mind there is no one prettier," Blue said softly. "If you really feel the same way about me as I do about you, then why won't you kiss me?"

"Because...I can't, okay? If you really love me then we won't have to wait long, will we?" Grace pointed out, blushing madly.

"I hope not," Blue admitted.

Grace took his hand. "I hope not too," she said quietly. "I...I think I love you, Blue."

Blue squeezed her hand. "I love you too. Now, let's get started on this rehearsal, okay?"

The crowd was cheering. Grace was shaking. Celeste and Astrid had just finished singing their opera, and they sounded incredible. Grace had been nervous enough, but now she was freaking out.

"We'll do great," Blue whispered, taking her hand. "You'll see."

Grace nodded half-heartedly. "I hope I will."

"Next up to sing is Grace and Blue!" Miss Raven announced. Grace distinctly heard Jo and Crow cheering louder then anyone else. She smiled. Blue led her onto the stage and whispered with the band. The band began to play.

"Go longer then normal, okay? Much longer then normal," Blue whispered to the band. The lead guitarist nodded. Blue turned back to Grace. "Just look in my eyes," he whispered. "Everything will be okay."

"I know," Grace whispered back. She turned to the band and gave a quick nod. The lead guitarist (whose name was Robbie, Grace had just learned) nodded back and finished the measure. Blue started to sing. Grace joined in at the chorus like she was supposed to and they sang the whole song. When Grace started to get nervous, Blue would squeeze her hand and she would quickly get back on track. When they finished, Jo and Crow gave them a standing ovation. Everyone else cheered loudly. Grace laughed.

"You were great!" both performers said at the same time.

"Up next is acting," Blue commented.

Grace nodded. "And after Jo and Crow come the troublemakers."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Jo_

"I'm so EXCITED!" Jo cried. "Did you see my sister? Huh? Wasn't she great? Did she mess up? Will I mess up? Oh my goodness, I'm gonna mess up!"

"Calm down, Jo!" Crow ordered, laughing. "You'll be awesome. And did you hear Blue? That was my buddy up there. Wasn't he great? Did you hear him mess up once? Will I mess up once? Oh no, I'm gonna mess up once!"

Jo laughed. "So that's what I sound like. You'll be fine. And so will I...I hope."

"Yeah. You're a great singer, Jo. You'll do amazing. I'm just worried about me," Crow said.

"You'll be amazing too," Jo promised. "And I'm bad at singing..." she whispered, so that Crow would not hear. Crow grinned.

"Thanks, Jo. You're the best."

"Next performers are Jo and Crow," Miss Raven announced. "Aw, their names rhyme! How cute."

Jo smiled. Crow stood. "That's our cue. Let's go!"

The two hurried up onto the stage, grinning madly. Jo turned to Robbie.

"We're doing Lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat," Jo explained. "Thanks, by the way."

"Not a problem, little student girl. Not a problem." Robbie turned to the rest of his band, told them what song they were doing, and started to play.

"You'll do fine," Crow insisted. Jo nodded.

"So will you."

Crow opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and sang. Jo joined him when her time came and sang alone when needed. They hit every note and Jo found herself ignoring everything else. Finally, they were finished. Blue and Grace gave them a standing ovation. Grace yanked Shun to his feet and he clapped once before plopping back down. The others cheered loudly (except for Kyoya, who booed every performance so far and Chazz who slept through every one).

Jo got up from the wooden stool she was sitting on across from Crow's and bowed low. "Thank you, thank you. I love you all!" She paused. "Except for you, Shun."

"Wha...? Why me? Why not Kyoya?" Shun asked.

"I love Kyoya!" Jo gasped, joking, along with a chorus of girls. The girls giggled and Jo laughed. "Haha to you." She jumped from the stage and ran over to where Grace, Blue, and Shun were sitting. Crow followed after her.

"You were so good," Grace sighed.

"You were too! I can't wait for the troublemakers to go up." Shun groaned loudly. "It's going to be so funny!" Shun moaned and turned away. "It'll be great!" Shun got up and walked out. Jo watched him leave. "Shun? Is this about not 'loving' you?"

Grace stood. "No, this is about Irene. He's got this huge crush on her, and he has to sing here to see if she'll harmonize."

Jo frowned. "And he's not looking forward to that, is he? And do I know who that is?"

"Nope, not one bit. I'm going to chase him down," Grace said.

"I'll come with you," Jo offered, following her sister out.

"Next performer is Fabia Sheen!" Miss Raven called behind them. Jo turned one last time to see a girl with blue hair draped over her shoulder and green eyes walk onto the stage.

"There you are!" Grace called, seeing Shun reappear in the doorway.

"I want to watch Fabia," Shun said quietly. Grace walked over to stand next to him and listened to Fabia's rather high-pitched voice sing. Grace placed a hand on Shun's shoulder, and her head tipped on to join it.

"You'll do fine, Shun!" Grace insisted. Jo nodded.

"If you try hard enough, I'll bet you that voice of yours can make notes!" She nodded happily.

"I'm not worried about messing up," Shun sighed. "I'm worried about my reputation."

"You have a reputation?" Jo gasped.

"So do you," Shun reminded her. "The others are going to make fun of me for the rest of my life if I actually try."

"Then don't try," Jo suggested.

"Gee, I never thought of that!" Shun mocked. "Duh, Jo. If I don't try, then I'll never know if Irene likes me or not!"

Jo nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry we got you into this." Fabia finished her song, bowed low, and exited the stage. "It's Kyoya's turn next, then Chazz, then you. You have that much time!"

Shun snorted with laughter. "That gives me about 10 seconds to prepare myself."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Shun_

Shun's estimate was almost right. Kyoya went up on stage, proudly "sang" a few "lalalas", and then bounded off the stage happily. Chazz walked on stage, opened his mouth to sing, and 'fainted' just to make the others work. Miss Raven, Robbie, and the keyboardist, Alexi, helped carry him off the stage.

Then it was Shun's turn.

"You'll be fine," Grace whispered. She grabbed Shun's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Shun nodded.

"Yeah, I already told you that doing well doesn't matter to me," Shun whispered back. He squeezed back half-heartedly. "I don't even know what to sing! I'm not prepared at all."

"Try something you like," Grace suggested, blushing slightly when Shun squeezed her hand. "Like gothic metal."

"I can't even HUM gothic metal right," Shun admitted. "I've tried."

"How about some slow song?" Grace continued.

"Oh, wonderful!" Shun exclaimed sarcastically. "What a way to further ruin my reputation. Brilliant, Grace. Simply brilliant."

"In between?" Grace tipped her head, blushing a little more, realizing that Shun hadn't let go of her hand.

Shun squeezed a little harder. "You've got to help me. What do I do?"

"Try 'I'm Yours', by Jason Mraz," Grace prompted. "I've been thinking about your voice singing multiple songs, and I think that one fits you."

Shun grunted. "Oh boy, love songs."

"You have a better idea?" Grace snapped. Shun sighed, admitting defeat.

"Nope, I guess not. Any other ones?"

Grace shrugged. "Um...well, there's...hm, let's see..."

"Next up..." Miss Raven began. Shun swallowed hard.

"Help me," he mouthed. Grace giggled.

"You'll do great! It'll be fine," she insisted, turning to face Shun. Shun stared back evenly, meeting her eyes.

"Man, I hope you're right," he muttered.

"Shun Kazami, come on up," Miss Raven finished.

Shun took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Grace stood up. Shun stood next to her. "Should I walk you to the stage?" Grace asked.

"Sure, Mom," Shun joked. "Oh, and while you're at it..."

Grace whacked his arm. "Stop it!" she laughed. "Now, go on. And don't forget a change of clothes!" she teased.

Shun smiled grimly. "Wish me luck," he whispered.

"Already have," Grace whispered back. "Too many times to count."

Shun walked over to the stage and stepped on. He cleared his throat. "Uh...hi."

Miss Raven smiled and stepped down.

"Are you actually singing?" Alexi asked. He tipped his head, green eyes full of question. Robbie blinked his dull blue eyes and shook his head, black curls bouncing around, unsure of where to land.

"No way," he said, almost laughing. "Not him. Not Shun Kazami."

Shun took another deep breath. "'I'm Yours'," he said quietly. "'I'm Yours', by Jason Mraz. That's what I'm doing."

Alexi gave him a knowing glance. He'd been the too-cool kid when he'd been in Miss Raven's. He also had sung to impress the girl of his dreams, the female back-up singer, Kathleen.

Robbie made the mistake of laughing out loud. Shun blushed. Robbie noticed his mistake and forced himself to stop laughing.

"You're really going to do it?" he gasped. "That takes a lot of nerve. You're a brave kid."

Shun sighed. "Yeah, I know. Don't make this harder then it really is."

"If it helps," Alexi said suddenly, "I can totally see you singing this song. You'll be fine."

_I don't care about doing well! _Shun wanted to scream, but then he noticed the gleam of understanding in Alexi's eye.

"She'll love it," Alexi whispered. "Kathleen did."

Kathleen nodded, smiling. "I loved it, Lexi. I really did," she said, turning to Alexi. Alexi smiled at her and looked at Robbie.

"So, Robbie? Are you ready?" he asked.

Robbie laughed. "This is gonna be great!"

Shun blushed harder. "It's not funny!"

"It's hysterical!"

"Stop it, Rob," Alexi scolded. "It's hard enough already! The poor guy."

Shun frowned. "Please just help me get it over with."

Robbie chuckled one more time. "Alright, alright. Let's do it." He chuckled again. "Wow, I'm looking forward to this..."

"Cut it out! It's not funny!" Shun protested. He turned around, blushing madly, completely embarrassed. Alexi stood and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down," he whispered. "Robbie's just teasing you. It'll be okay." Then he sat back down at his place. Shun's heart began to slow and his breathing became calmer. Robbie started to play. Alexi scooted his instrument closer and positioned himself in a good spot to give occasional whispered pep talks. Shun closed his eyes.

_"What if nobody exists?" Grace asked. "Would you sing then?"_

_ "Grace! That's impossible!"_

_ "Only if you BELIEVE it's impossible!_

_ There's no one here, _Shun told himself. _No one else exists. Just me...and Alexi. I need encouragement._

He took one last deep breath, opened his mouth, concentrated as hard as he could on just getting the notes right and remembering the words, and started to sing.

Time passed quicker then Shun expected. He was so intent on sounding good and pretending that no one but Alexi and himself was around that he forgot to listen to see if Irene was harmonizing. When he finally stopped, then, and only then, did he dare open even one eye. He turned to Robbie. His mouth was hanging open in shock. Alexi was grinning from ear to ear. The audience was silent. Miss Raven was gaping at him.

Shun blushed. "Uh...I'm done," he said awkwardly. Slowly, he stood.

"You were great!" Alexi hissed from his place by the keyboard. "I mean great. You did really well. And I heard someone harmonize." He gave a quick wink that made Shun blush even more.

Shun quickly hustled off stage, taking the steps three at a time. No one moved. Everyone was perfectly still and totally silent.

"YEAH!" someone shouted. "WOOOOO! YEAH! YAHOO!"

Shun realized it was Grace. She was cheering and clapping and laughing like a maniac. Suddenly, the whole audience erupted in roaring applause. Shun ran quickly over to his spot, where he was greeted by Grace, arms open wide.

"You were AMAZING!" she cried, hugging Shun close. "I thought you couldn't sing! Everyone was SO shocked!"

Shun smiled awkwardly. "Uh...thanks. Hey, did Irene harmonize?"

"I didn't care!" Grace shouted. "I was paying too much attention to you. That song was great for you, and you even remembered to substitute the language. I'm so proud of you!"

Shun pulled away from Grace's hug and collapsed into his seat. "I wasn't that good," he muttered, uncomfortable.

"For not wanting to do anything, you were. And for your first time ever you were," Grace pointed out. "Everyone loved it."

"Stop it," Shun ordered. "You're embarrassing me!"

"That's what friends do, right?" Grace laughed.

_Friends?_ Shun had never exactly considered his spunky roommate with all her crazy quirks as a friend. But then he realized that no matter how hard he was on her, no matter how rude he acted, Grace had always been a loyal companion, by his side for support when he needed it most. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said finally. "That's what friends do."

"Honey!" someone cried, rushing over to Shun and giggling gleefully. Irene pushed past Grace to stand in front of Shun. He looked up at her.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Irene squeaked.

"Neither did I," Shun admitted.

"Did you hear me harmonizing?"

Shun almost fell out of his chair. "W-What?!"

"I harmonized almost the whole song." Irene blinked her big, blue eyes. "Was that wrong?"

"No," Shun said softly. "No, it was...perfect. Just perfect."

**(Author's Note: GYAAH**

**JUST IMAGINE ZACHARY BENNET SINGING I'M YOURS**

**IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY PRETTY**

**I actually liked this chapter a lot despite all the random ooc-ness and stuff, but hey, it's an alternate universe. Anything can happen.)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Grace_

"I can't believe he really did it," Grace whispered to Blue. They were back-stage getting ready to do their acting scene. "I mean, he's like, my best friend. He sang! And he's good, too. I hear Kyoya and Chazz gave him a pretty hard time."

"Focus on our scene," Blue ordered. "Let's start from the top."

"Next in the acting segment are Grace and Blue!" Miss Raven's voice announced.

"Out of time," Grace said sadly. "But let's do this."

Blue grabbed her hand and pulled her on-stage. "Let's do this."

Grace took a deep breath. "I start, right?" Blue nodded. "Alright."

Grace cleared her throat.

"We are going to do a segment from the upcoming play being performed here at Miss Raven's," Blue announced. He gave Grace a quick nod.

Grace closed her eyes. _Get into character…I'm mad and in love. Madly in love._

"How could you?!" Grace snapped suddenly, finally in character and ready to begin. "I trusted you. I gave you my heart and you threw it away! Over what? Some deal?"

"It's more than just 'some deal'," Blue said sadly. "I hoped you'd understand."

"But I don't, Matthew," Grace admitted, using Blue's character's name. _Right now…I am Abalone. The ancient fairy who thought she'd found the one. But instead, he was just another mortal who used her to get what he wanted, and now that someone had offered that to him in exchange for him leaving me alone? Matt took the chance, and now…this is the confrontation scene. Full of passion and anger, and undying devotion._

"Why not?" Blue snapped. "Come on, this guy is giving me a chance to prove myself! This is what I've always wanted! And all I need to do in return is forget about you."

"Matt, you say it like it's no big deal…" Grace said sadly. "Aren't I a big deal?"

"THIS deal is a big deal. YOU are no deal. You bring nothing but heartache and disappointment, Abalone, so now I'm letting you go," Blue said, turning away.

_He's great! _Grace thought. _I didn't know Blue could act. _"So now I mean NOTHING to you?!" Grace shouted. Blue jumped, startled by the harshness in her tone. _Nailed it. _

"I never said that, Abalone," Blue muttered. Miss Raven nodded behind Grace. "You mean more to me then my own life."

"Then why let me go?" Grace whispered. She felt real tears sting her eyes thinking of her character's desperation and situation.

"Because I have to do what's best for you, OK?" Blue sighed. "I'm no good for you…I'm just me, and you're…you."

Grace stepped closer and took Blue's hands. "I'm nothing without you…"

"I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?"

"This!"

"What is this? Am I a 'this' now?"

"You're much more than that." Blue blushed. Grace suddenly realized that Blue wasn't acting anymore. "Abalone," he whispered, and then more quietly, "Grace…"

"Yes, Matthew?" Grace asked quietly. She paused. "Blue?"

"I am so in love with you it hurts," Blue whispered. "If you leave me I am nothing, if you stay I am less than nothing. I love you, Abalone." He paused. "I love you, Grace."

Grace started to cry. "Words are empty if no action accompanies them," she said, words choked by tears. "But I love you more then you could ever know, Matthew Grey. I love you…" She stopped and shed more tears. "Blue."

That was where the scene was to end. The very next thing was a kiss. Grace suddenly discovered that, despite her desire to wait until marriage for a first kiss, the deep emotion and love behind Blue's words made her realize that waiting really wasn't necessary when someone loved you this much. So she was less then mad when Blue took the scene one step farther. Quickly, he grabbed Grace's wrist and yanked her closer. Shocked, Grace could only watch as, one hand around her waist and the other clutching her wrist, Blue kissed her less-than-gently.

"I don't care what you say, Grace," Blue whispered when he pulled away, "I will never leave you."

Grace blushed and broke down crying. The audience cheered and Crow screamed like crazy. Jo was silent.

Grace knew why.

She knew that Jo was concerned.

And she knew that Jo wondered why Grace broke her promise.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Jo _

"Did you see that?" Jo hissed. "He kissed her, and she liked it! What about her desire to wait? We were in that together!"

"Jo, calm down," Crow said softly. "It's just a kiss."

"JUST a KISS?!" Jo snapped. "She made a promise, to me and to herself! She's letting us both down!"

"Are you going to hurt me if I do this?" Crow whispered. He leaned over and gave Jo a kiss on the cheek. Jo blushed.

"No…but that was the cheek! She had a real first kiss!" Jo whimpered.

"Jo…sing something," Crow ordered.

"LALALALALALA!" Jo belted.

"Something real, genius," Crow laughed. Jo sighed dramatically.

"Fine…I'll do Ghost of You…no, no! Some Queen song! Bohemian Rhapsody…do it with me!"

"I intended to." Crow's voice blended with Jo's, and almost the whole school heard the two voices singing crazy songs from a mile away.

"That was so fun!" Jo exclaimed. "You kept messing up on purpose, silly."

"So did you!" Crow retorted. "It made it better."

"I know. Hey, do those songs count as harmonies?"

"Pssh, well, duh. They're songs, aren't they?"

Jo's breath caught in her throat. "You…"

"Harmonized. Love you. Have orange hair," Crow joked.

"You love me?" Jo gasped.

"Yep, sure do!" Crow said happily. "And I'm not afraid to admit it. By the way…it's time for our scene."

Blushing madly, Jo nodded. "Uh…yeah. Let's go…!"

Crow grabbed her wrist and began pulling her to the stage. "If you're not happy when we do this, it ruins it, you know."

"I do know! Now let's get it done," Jo ordered. While Grace and Blue had wanted a dramatic play, Jo and Crow had decided on a more comedic approach.

Crow bowed. Jo waved. "We are going to do a scene from some show that we don't watch that happened to be on TV on Celeste's plasma-screen television last night, and Crow and I thought it was so hilarious that we printed out a script and memorized that scene for tonight," Jo explained. "I would like to thank Celeste..."

Celeste placed a hand on her heart, pretending to be touched.

"...'s television for happening to be on that show and scene that night," Jo finished.

Celeste scowled.

_Score. _Jo turned to Crow. "You start, remember?"

Crow nodded. Jo knelt down and pretended to be frantically working on something. Crow squatted next to her, pretending to be anxious, fearful, and angry, all at once.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Crow snapped, beginning the scene.

"I don't even know!" Jo wailed. "I think it has something to do with colorful rainbow wires!"

"You're supposed to be deactivating a bomb, not practicing your sewing!" Crow sighed, exasperated.

"I don't sew! I crochet!" Jo whined back. "O-OK...so if I disconnect green and blue and attach the red to gold...GAHH! This is too hard!"

Crow shoved the air right beside Jo, and Jo rolled to the side, making it look like he'd shoved her directly. Jo squeaked, almost instinctually. Crow began working on the invisible bomb.

"General Long?" Jo whispered.

Crow blinked. "What do you want, you imbecile?"

"The bomb was set for half an hour, right?"

Crow froze. "Yes...how long were you working on it?"

"About a half an hour."

"Oh, that's a—wait, what?!" Crow leapt to his feet. Jo began making very fast beeping noises.

"Oh, cru-"

"BOOOOOOOMMM!" Jo shouted.

Crow flinched. "...Uh...why didn't we combust?"

"I was practicing for a part in a play. I deactivated the bomb a long time ago." Jo blinked innocently. "Was I good?"

Crow twitched. Finally, he screamed and bowed. "We're done."

Jo laughed. "Yay."

The audience laughed and clapped. Grace cheered like a maniac. Blue cheered louder. Grace shoved him and screamed louder.

"YOU WERE EPIC!"

Jo grinned. "And now for the troublemakers."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Shun_

"Where are we going?" Irene asked, her bubbly voice filling the hallways.

Shun gripped her hand. "Anywhere where we can be alone."

"Oh, so we can discuss your invisible pollen allergies? It must be a huge secret!" Irene gasped. Shun nodded slowly.

"Please believe that a little longer."

"OK!"

They fell silent. Almost without thinking, Shun led Irene outside and sat on the steps. The moon that night happened to be full and almost orange. Irene sighed contentedly and sat beside Shun.

"It's so pretty," Irene breathed.

_Just like you, _Shun thought, but he refused to say so out loud. _I won't be cheesy. _

"Yeah...I guess," he muttered instead.

"Did you plan to take me out here? You're so sweet, Shun," Irene, said, smiling.

Shun smiled slightly. "I just kinda came here."

"Oh...well, it is really nice out tonight."

"Yeah."

All was silent again. _I like things more this way anyways. _

Shun happened to glance down at his hand and noticed Irene slowly reaching for it. "What are you...?" Irene yanked her hand back to her side and blushed. _GAH! Idiot! What did you do?!_

"Oh...nothing," Irene muttered. She placed both hands in her lap. Shun mentally slapped himself.

Turning back to the moon, Shun began just staring at it, admiring the peacefulness. "It is pretty, isn't it?" he said quietly.

Irene nodded. Shun saw, out of the corner of his eye, that she'd begun to move a little closer.

He turned to face her. "Irene?" Irene jumped back to her original spot. Shun mentally killed himself.

"I'm fine." Slowly, Irene's hand moved out and grasped Shun's. He blushed.

"Hey people," a voice called. A girl with short black hair and blue eyes threw the door open and plopped down right between Shun and Irene. Irene yanked her hand away. "So, Grace and Blue just finished their acting scene. After Zhahara and Hikaru, and then Uilaces, Zara and Lil, it's your turn to go with Kyoya and Chazz. I was being a good friend and telling you."

"Victoria Erika Lemmons, didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to barge in on people?" Irene pouted.

The girl shrugged. "Not really."

Shun groaned. "Vikki! Go away...!"

Victoria sighed. "Fine." Then she stood. "I'll, uh...see ya 'round." She walked inside. As soon as she had, Shun moved a little closer to Irene. Irene giggled.

"Let's cloud-gaze!" she squealed. "That one looks like a heart!"

Shun blinked. "That one looks like a cloud."

"That one looks like a baby holding a heart!"

"That one looks like a cloud."

"Oh no...that one looks like a broken heart."

"That one looks like a cloud."

Irene sighed in fake exasperation. "Shun Kazami, you have no imagination."

Shun shrugged. "They just all look like clouds..." he said.

Irene looked back at the sky, giggling and smiling. "Oh look! That one looks like a butterfly with hearts for wings!"

_She's so cute, _Shun thought happily. _Her innocence...it makes me love her more..._ "That one looks like a cloud."

Irene shook her head. "Come up with something else, will you?"

Shun blinked. "That one...looks like a cloud."

"Please?"

"...Breathing fire. A fire-breathing cloud...pickle. Are you happy now?"

Irene laughed. Genuinely laughed, for the first time in a long time. She giggled far too often. But Shun had seldom heard the green-haired-blue-eyed girl laugh. _Well, at least that's a good thing. _

"You're funny!" Irene squeaked. Shun blushed.

_And you're the most adorable, perfect thing I've ever laid eyes on! _he wanted to shout. Restraining himself, he settled for just smiling and taking her hand again.

After just a second, Irene moved closer. Shun blushed. "Shun?" Irene whispered, her voice sounding serious.

"Yes, Irene?"

"I...there's something...I've been meaning to tell you..."

Shun turned to face her, curious. "Yes?"

Irene gazed into his eyes and moved a little closer, gripping his hand. "I..."

"Yo, dudes," Victoria called, strolling in casually. "So, Hikaru and Zhahara are done. Oh yeah, and I'm hungry. What do you guys want?"

"I want you to leave us alone," Shun muttered crossly.

"I kinda want popcorn," Irene said.

"Please go make some, OK?" Shun said quickly.

Victoria shrugged. "Kk." She turned and hurried back inside. Shun sighed in relief.

"Now then...what were you going to say?" he asked, turning back to Irene. Irene blushed.

"Oh...I was going to say something? I got distracted by Vikki and this weird bug." She pointed to a strange-looking insect crawling by their hands. It looked strangely like a mix between a centipede and a worm. "What is it?"

"I have no clue," Shun half-muttered. _Stupid Vikki._

"I'm going to name it Buggy," Irene announced. "Isn't he cute?"

"Uh...yeah...doesn't it look dangerous?"

"No...not to me..."

"Oh."

Irene clapped gleefully. "I remember what I was going to say! That cloud reminded me!"

"Is that so? Well then, will you tell me?"

Irene nodded. "Of course, I—EEK! Buggy's flying! I didn't know he could fly!"

The strange bug had lifted off the ground and now hovered dangerously close to Irene's face.

Almost without thinking, Shun reached out and smacked the bug to the pavement, squishing it.

"No Buggy...aww..." Irene said quietly. "He was kind of scary...so thanks, Shun! Now...about what I was going to say..." Suddenly, Irene's playful eyes grew serious as she focused on Shun's. He blushed madly. "I...you're..."

"I have popcorn!" Victoria's voice rang. She burst outside.

"Vikki! Go away!" Shun and Irene snapped. Irene blinked.

"Sorry," she added.

Victoria shrugged. "What, so first you want popcorn, and now you want me to leave?" she asked.

"Victoria...please just go away," Irene moaned.

"Well...Zara, Lil, and Uilaces are done, so last up is Jo and Crow." Victoria shrugged again.

"Go away! We're trying to be alone!" Irene half wailed, half whined. Victoria lifted both hands in a sign of surrender.

"Alright, alright, but first-" She backed towards the door and opened it slowly.

"Vikki!"

"I'm LEAVING!"

Victoria shut the door. Shun groaned. "That took forever. Why didn't she-?"

Suddenly, Shun was cut off as Irene threw one arm around his neck, placed it on the back of his head, pulling him closer, and the other hand grasped his, fingers interlaced. Shun felt her lips press against his. Shocked, he simply waited until she pulled away, eyes wide.

"Shun...I love you," Irene whispered softly. "That's what I was trying to tell you..."

Shun blushed madly. "I..."

"Oh no, you like someone else, don't you? I'm sorry!"

Shun smiled. Slowly, almost impulsively, he leaned over and kissed her, gently and softly.

"How could I like someone else...when the perfect girl is right in front of me?" he whispered. Irene blushed.

"Oh, Shun!" she cried, wrapping both arms around his neck. Shun held her close.

"I...I love you too, Irene. That's why I sang. To see if you would harmonize."

Irene blinked. "Why didn't you just wait until a time when I was singing and harmonize with me first in a quiet room to save yourself the embarrassment?" she wondered aloud.

Shun tensed. "Ah, why didn't I think of that?!" he moaned. Irene giggled.

"It's OK. I think it's really sweet that you sacrificed comfort for me. Now, let's go back inside. Your scene is about to start!"

Shun snorted and stood, one arm draped around Irene's shoulders, pulling her close to him, grasping her hand. "Oh boy."

**(Author's Note: Victoria is also an OC of mine. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**So much OOC-ness, but I wrote this a pretty long time ago, so...**

**Especially Blue and Shun. Those two are the worst. Although Shun's OK I guess. I think Grace infected him.)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Grace_

"Oh, look, the trouble-makers are having their scene!" Grace squealed. "I wonder how funny it'll be."

"Probably very much so," Blue snorted.

"I can't wait," Jo breathed.

"Neither can I," Crow admitted.

"Here they go," Victoria said calmly.

Irene said nothing, only blushed and grinned. "There's my Shun...!"

"Your Shun?" Grace echoed in confusion.

"I never said that!" Irene squeaked quickly.

"Right..." Grace turned back to face the boys now on stage. It was obvious they had no clue what to do. Finally, Kyoya picked up a stick that had been left behind from the last scene and lifted it in the air, holding it carelessly—the way you should hold a stick.

"This is a sword now," Kyoya announced. "Chazz, be a dragon."

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm...an evil dragon...roar," Chazz called. Grace blinked.

"This is turning out interesting," she whispered to Jo.

"I know, right?" Jo laughed back.

"Oh, I will...slay you, dragon," Kyoya declared.

"Oh no...I'm going to die," Chazz half-muttered. "Hurry up and 'stab' me. I'm tired."

Grace saw Miss Raven quietly face-palm in the background. She giggled. "It's certainly comedic improv. I wonder what role Shun will get stuck with...?"

"Probably the damsel in distress," Blue laughed.

"That would be HYSTERICAL!" Grace almost shouted. "Do you seriously think they'll do that?"

"Kyoya hates him and Chazz will be asleep. You do the math."

"Then he'd better do something."

Kyoya had thrust his "sword" at Chazz, causing Chazz to fall back, stumble, and "die". Shun seemed in a daze. Kyoya carelessly lifted the "sword" higher and yelled, "The deed...is done."

"Oh, no, I'm dead now..." Chazz called to the audience.

"Chazz, shut up, you're dead now," Kyoya half-hissed.

"You're not the boss of me." Chazz suddenly stood up and jumped down the stairs.

"Chazz!" Kyoya hissed. "What the heck, dude?! You're dead!"

"I'm the LIVING dead. I'm a zombie dragon. Ooooooh...whatever. I'm going back to my room to get some sleep."

"Chazz! Get back here...gahh...why do I even care? I'm turning into YOU, Shun," Kyoya complained.

"Hmm? Oh...whatever," Shun muttered.

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Is he OK?" she wondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Irene quickly retorted. "I mean, it's not like we-"

"Here it comes!" Blue cut in. "Look at the smirk on Kyoya's face. He's about to do it!"

"Come on, Shun...snap out of it," Victoria murmured. "Before you're thoroughly humiliated."

"Oh, I have saved you..." Kyoya began.

Shun's eyes shot wider in realization. "No, my beautiful creation!" he shouted as quickly as he could, not giving Kyoya the chance to finish his sentence. "You...killed my beloved dragon zombie. Curses."

"Dude! You were going to be the-"

"I KNOW. That's why I interrupted you, genius," Shun countered, smiling triumphantly.

"But now who's going to be the princess?!"

Shun froze for a minute. "...Irene?"

"Irene?! Are you insane? Is she the reason you humiliated yourself and were almost a girl?!" Kyoya snapped in exasperation. "She's too peppy. How can you like her?!"

"She's adorable," Shun muttered under his breath.

"No. We're not using her. You need to be a girl."

"No way! Use Zhahara."

"She already went!"

Grace sighed. _Well, _this _is going well. Now what do we do?_

"Maybe the girl died because you were too slow," Shun retorted. "You've never been known to like any of them anyways. At least I have a girl who honestly cares about me and who I love back! You don't care about anyone but yourself. And sure, I used to be like that too, but now I realize that I can't afford to be selfish anymore. I have people who are lonely and who love me, and who I love back. If you want to grow up lonely, then keep acting the way you do. I can't think of one girl, not even Zhahara, who will want to be around you any longer then a day. I know I could never stand it."

"This isn't good," Grace whispered. "This is turning into a full-scale argument. With just the two of them up there, they've forgotten about the acting scene! Somebody, go get Chazz, now!"

"He's my roommate," Blue whispered back. "I'll grab him."

"Hurry!" Grace hissed in his ear when he inched past her.

"Hmm. I guess it's not true what they say. Opposites attract, and all that?" Kyoya stated calmly. "Since all the girls that care about you are also idiots."

A chorus of "Oohs" echoed through the crowd.

Shun opened his mouth to protest. Irene frowned. Grace, too, frowned, because she knew in her heart that she honestly cared about her roommate.

But when Shun didn't snap back with a sharp remark, Grace was surprised. _Why don't you say something witty? Something really clever, to get back at him for everything he's done to you?_

Shun finally sighed. "Kyoya."

Kyoya, who had been walking off the stage, suddenly froze. "What?"

"I'm sick of this," Shun mumbled.

Grace almost fell out of her chair. "What is he doing? Does he really think that guy will listen to this?"

But Kyoya had paused, and seemed to be listening. "Go on."

"I'm tired of fighting, Kyoya. Let's just admit it—you're better then me in some areas, and I'm better then you in others. I'm sick of you constantly putting me down, constantly fighting me on everything, and I'm sick of taking it. Because I know that that will make me the better person. If I just take it all. Sometimes I'll snap back, but for the most part, I ignore you, right?"

Kyoya shrugged

"Because stooping to your level isn't going to make me better then you," Shun continued. "So I let you humiliate me, and belittle me, and call me stupid to my face, and I pretended not to care, but all this time I was silently suffering. And I'm sure, whenever I couldn't take it and snapped something witty at you, you were pretty mad and hurt too, right? Especially when you knew it was true."

Kyoya took a couple steps back, landing him on the stage again. "I'll admit it; some of the stuff you eventually said to me was true, like about growing up lonely? And when it was, the tiny part of my heart that was still prone to pain felt a little stab," he said quietly.

Grace saw Blue about to re-emerge with a half-sleeping Chazz. She motioned with her hands for them to turn back around.

"Why?" Blue mouthed.

"Just go," Grace hissed back.

Blue nodded and started to half-drag Chazz away.

"Then why?" Shun said softly. "Why are we still fighting? What are you trying to prove, Kyoya? That you're more clever then me? That you're better at being a jerk? Who even cares, anyway?"

Kyoya nodded. "I know," he admitted. "I know it's stupid."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Shun asked, stepping closer. "I'm asking you a question."

Kyoya blinked. "I like doing it...?"

"You like 'accidently' tripping me and watching me fall face-first in the dirt? You like feeling superior?" Shun stepped even closer. "Why? Don't you get enough of that already? Half the girls here are your fan-girls! And the other half just think you're cool. So why do this?"

Grace blinked. "Is all of this true?" she asked Victoria. "Does Kyoya really do these things to him? And does he really just take it?"

"It's true, all right," Victoria muttered. "You can tell Shun's steaming on the inside. His face, and the hatred in his eyes...you can tell he just wants to whip out a knife and cut that smirk right off of Kyoya's face."

"So why doesn't he?" Grace asked.

Victoria shrugged. "Why would he? That would make him just as bad as Kyoya. That's what he's been saying. And sometimes he does do something." She paused. "It's actually kind of funny, when they fight. Kyoya never does anything really bad, ya know? Just the occasional shove and things."

Grace frowned and felt tears sting her eyes for a split second thinking of all the horrible bullying her roommate must have had to endure. Kyoya probably had his fair share of detentions and trouble from Miss Raven, but it was nothing compared to the horrible things Grace could imagine Shun went through. She knew that her sister Jo would likely be on Kyoya's side, as would many other girls. But she knew that her side, her new best friend's side, would be the side that won this war.

"Kyoya, I'm dead serious, here," Shun said. "Why are we still doing this? Can't we just stop, once and for all? Aren't you tired of it, as much as I am?"

Kyoya finally turned to face him. The two trouble-making enemies faced each other, standing like that, for a long time. Neither moved or spoke. It seemed like Kyoya was seriously debating whether or not to step down.

"Please make up, guys..." Grace whispered. "Stop this already..."

Kyoya lifted his chin slightly, almost in an act of authority. Shun, in return, made the same gesture, met Kyoya's gaze evenly, and frowned. The difference was that Shun lifted his chin in defiance to Kyoya's self-given authority.

At long last, Kyoya took a step back and his chin lowered. Shun kept his head tilted, unwilling to back down just yet. Kyoya gave a quick nod and Shun's head lowered.

"Did they do it?" Grace asked.

Victoria shrugged again. "Who knows."

"I've made up my mind," Kyoya announced. Shun blinked.

"Yes?"

"...I like slapping people more then I do making up. So..." Kyoya blinked, slapped Shun quickly, and smiled. He turned and started to walk off the stage, but he paused. "We're still performing," he hissed to Shun. Shun blinked, dazed. Kyoya bowed. "Shun, bow!"

"I don't want to b-" Shun began, but was cut short when Kyoya shoved his upper body down, forcing him to bow.

"Cha!" Kyoya exclaimed, dashing off stage. Shun's eyes narrowed and he followed his still-enemy off the stage.

Grace frowned. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Kyoya?"

"Yup. I mean, no. Shun."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Jo_

"Look, Grace, Victoria said it wasn't that bad," Jo sighed to her sister in the halls one day. She was exasperated. Ever since the end of the talent showcase (the troublemakers had done a very "creative" dance involving the occasional "cha" with a lot of swaying and arm motions), Grace had been whining on and on about the "terrible bullying" that Kyoya put her roommate through.

"It has to have been! Poor Shun is being targeted by the meanest and most annoying guy in school!" Grace complained.

"I love Kyoya, and don't think he's annoying. It's just that everything bad that happens to Shun is awful to you!" Jo countered.

Grace frowned. "I know, OK? But I love him. And not just fan-girl un-real obsession love, Jo! I mean I honestly, legitimately love Shun! He's become my best friend and I have a reason to hate it when bad things happen to him! Do you have any idea how hard his life is? His mom died when he was only, like, ten years old!"

"Kyoya's life isn't exactly peaches and daisies either," Jo commented. "I don't think he ever really knew his parents. Plus he went insane once, almost fell off a huge cliff, and was attacked by wolves."

"The wolves never even hit him," Grace snapped. "And you know that. He's used to being a strong warrior."

"And Shun is used to being a ninja. Look, I promise you it's not that bad!"

"I'm getting his full side of the story before I believe that," Grace insisted.

"You. Are. Completely hopeless. Not to mention...you stink. And you're stupid. But I love you anyways," Jo said. "You stubborn little muffin."

"I'll take a shower when I visit Shun, OK?" Grace sighed, giving in. "And I know you're right. I just feel so awful for him, and this makes things worse...why didn't Kyoya end the fight? What's wrong with him?"

"Even I can't answer that question," Jo admitted. "Now get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

"If I don't develop a brain tumor overnight, that is," Grace joked.

"Right..." Jo laughed. "I love you! Goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning!"

"Unless I die," Grace replied with a wink. "Love you too."

"Hey...Celeste?" Jo whispered as she lay in her bed. Her roommate was lying silently on her side, but when Jo said her name, she rolled over and lifted her head slightly.

"Hmm...yes?" she muttered groggily.

"Kyoya and Shun were so close," Jo commented. "One gesture away from making up."

"So...?" Celeste murmured, laying her head back on her pillow.

"So why can't we?" Jo asked.

Celeste sat up and lifted the mask she wore off of her eyes. "I don't know. Because I don't associate with newbies."

"I feel like I could really like you if you weren't such a diva," Jo said sadly.

There was a sound like Celeste had just gotten out of bed. The next thing she knew, Jo saw Celeste sit on the edge of her bed. Jo moved over a little to create more room.

"Yeah," Celeste said quietly. "It's not too hard. Look, there's only room for one best friend in my life. And that's Astrid."

"I don't want to be your best friend," Jo said, her voice rising slightly. She paused. "I just want to be your friend," she whispered.

Celeste nodded slowly. "Yeah. But I'm too beautiful, talented, and perfect for a newbie like you," she huffed, standing and walking over to her own bed again. Jo faintly saw her crawl into the covers, turn her back on her roommate, and pull the mask over her eyes.

Jo sniffed. "I just..." She trailed off and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Celeste, it's been...it's been 25 weeks. The school year is almost over. And I'm just..." She let out a choked sob. "I don't fit in here, Celeste. I'm not pretty. I can't sing. I don't have a boyfriend or any friends at all, really...well, there's Crow, and Grace and Kyoya...and Irene too, but I still don't really fit in. I'm so scared that one day they'll all leave me just like my parents did, and then I'll be so lost..."

Celeste lifted her mask and turned her head as far as she could without hurting her neck.

"I need you, Celeste," Jo said quietly. "I need your support. I need your help. I need you to stop treating me like dirt, and start being there when I need you. I need to get along with my roommate."

When Celeste said nothing, only turned her head back, Jo gave up. Fighting back tears, she rolled away from her roommate and sniffed.

It was at least five minutes later when Jo heard it: "Hey."

She turned to face Celeste, sleepiness choking her voice. "What?"

"The talent show? Your duet with Crow?" Celeste began. "You were good up there...really good. You have an amazing voice...Jo Rhyne. Really. You have a great voice. And you looked beautiful. And your acting scene...it was funny. Really funny. Because of you."

Jo blinked in disbelief. _Is it really Celeste saying all these things? _she wondered.

"Jo...you rival even me, okay? And I never associated with you because I was jealous," Celeste muttered, barely audible.

But Jo still heard her. "I've always been jealous of you."

Celeste chuckled. "Let's stop, OK? We won't be like a couple of boys who can't learn to get along. You and I? We're better then that. So from now on, Jo Rhyne...you and I are friends."

"Yeah," Jo breathed, grinning. Celeste giggled and Jo giggled back and rolled to face her. Celeste's mask was off and she was smiling at Jo. She held out her hand, pinky extended.

"We tight?" she asked. Jo scooted to the edge of the bed and reached her hand out, barely managing to catch the edge of Celeste's pinky with her own.

"Yeah," she replied. "We're tight."

"Cool." Celeste pulled her hand back and rolled over. "Goodnight, Jo."

"Goodnight...roommate."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Shun_

"But he's a jerk!" Grace cried. Shun sighed, exhausted.

"Grace," he said feebly. "Please. It's been a long day, and I just want to sleep."

Grace sat beside him on his bed and frowned. "I know. But why didn't you hit Kyoya back?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Shun sighed.

"Then tell me what happened with Irene," Grace suggested.

Shun looked up at her and shrugged as best he could while lying on his side. "We kissed. Well, the first time she kissed me, and-"

"You KISSED? More then once?!" Grace yelped. "That's great! So it worked!"

"Yeah...Grace, seriously, I'm really tired." Shun yawned.

Grace smiled sympathetically. "I know. So am I. But I'm excited. I mean, this is your first kiss! And your first girlfriend. And I'm so proud of you!"

Shun snorted. "You...you sound like my mom."

Shun felt a hand on his shoulder. A head tipped on to join it. Shun turned a bit to see that Grace had just lay beside him and was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Shun. Believe me, I know it hurts," Grace whispered. Shun felt tears burn his eyes, but he forced them away.

"I don't think you do," he whispered.

"Oh?" Grace smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because...because I loved my mom with all my heart. We almost never fought, and I got along with her so well. Your relationship with your mom wasn't as close."

"That's what you think," Grace whispered, her words coming out choked. "Shun...I loved my mom with all my heart too. And sure, we fought, but I don't even care. I choose to dwell on the good things that came out of her, and there were a lot of wonderful memories. I miss her, Shun. A lot. And my dad too. So don't you..."

Shun rolled over. Grace had sat up, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Shun sat up too and leaned against the back of his bed/the wall.

"So don't you dare..." Grace paused again. Her eyes shot open, radiating fury. "Don't you dare, Shun Kazami! Don't you dare tell me that I don't understand! Don't you dare!"

Shun's eyes widened, startled by the ferocity in her voice and gaze. But her mood instantly changed and tears sprung from her eyes. She let out a loud sob and flung her arms around Shun's neck. Startled again, Shun just stared at her, eyes still wide, mouth slightly opened as if he were going to say something.

"It's not fair," Grace whispered. "It's not fair that my mom was taken away. Or that you lost yours. They were the light in our lives, right? Like a fire to crawl to that provided the warmth and light we so desperately needed. And now that fire has finally died out. So what do we do now?"

"I...I don't know," Shun admitted. A tear managed to break free and roll down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"I want my fire back!" Grace cried. "I want her back!"

Shun hugged her close. "I know. So do I."

Grace let out a loud sob. Shun pulled her closer and squeezed his eyes shut. Grace buried her face in his chest and sobbed louder.

"I...I want to be with her," Grace suddenly said, her voice muffled. "I want to join her. I miss her too much...! Shun, I can't take it!"

"NO!" Shun shouted, louder then he meant to. "No," he repeated, softer.

Grace sniffed and looked up at him. "W-why not?"

"Because I've already lost my mom," Shun said softly. "And I won't lose you too. You've become really important to me, Grace." Grace sniffed again.

"You're important to me too," she said. "I...don't take this the wrong way, but...I love you. I love you, Shun, like you're the best friend I've ever had. It's been 25 weeks, but I already feel like this."

"I feel...the same way, Grace." Shun murmured. At first he hadn't detected it. But the more time he'd spent with Grace, the more honest they'd been with each other, the more he realized that he treasured this girl and could no longer imagine life without her.

"Really?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Shun breathed. Pulling Grace as close as he could, he said softly, "From now on, I'm your fire. OK?"

"Yeah," Grace sighed. "And I'm yours. You got that, Ninja Boy? I'm your fire. And don't ever forget it."

Shun chuckled. "Alright, I won't."

"And one more thing before I say goodnight," Grace said.

"What's that?"

"Firstly, I have to take a shower. Secondly..." Grace sat up and gently planted a kiss on Shun's cheek. "Flip Kyoya for me, OK?"

Shun blinked. "Uh...sure..."

Grace giggled. "I...I love you. Goodnight." Then she jumped up and ran off, into the bathroom. Shun watched her leave.

"Yeah," he said quietly after she'd vanished. "Love you too."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Grace_

_ Why won't my heart stop beating? _Grace wondered. She had been in the shower for at least five minutes, letting the hot water run down her body. It had somewhat of a calming effect, but still her heart rate hadn't slowed. _Is it possible...is it possibly possible that I'm actually in love with Shun?_

_ No. No way. That just can't happen._

But the more she tried to convince herself otherwise, the truer it seemed.

Grace turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself after she'd finished drying off. Just as she was finishing dressing, she felt a sharp pain in her head and let out a loud moan.

"Grace?" came a tired-sounding voice. Grace tried to speak, but all she could do was moan and rub her temple. "Grace? Are you dressed? Can I come in?"

Grace reluctantly removed her hand from her head and slipped on her shirt. "Yes," she squeaked feebly. _What's wrong with my head?_

The door cracked open. "So I can come in."

"Yes," Grace said quietly. The door opened the rest of the way and Shun poked his head in.

"Everything alright in here?"

Grace nodded slightly. Then the pain returned and she moaned and shook her head as much as she dared. "Just...just a headache. I get these all the time."

But this pain was different from Grace's usual headaches, and she knew it. This pain was more severe and fleeting; there one second, back the next. Shun emerged fully into the room.

"You don't look so good," he commented, touching the back of his hand to Grace's forehead. "Doesn't feel like a fever."

"It's not," Grace insisted, her voice shaking. "Its...just a...headache..." Suddenly, she collapsed forward, dizzy. Shun caught her quickly.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Grace, that's more then a headache...!"

"Just a dizzy spell," Grace explained. "I get those all the time too." She heaved and threw a hand over her mouth. Dashing to the toilet, Grace flung the seat up and vomited.

Shun rushed to her side. "Grace!" he yelled. "You're sick. We need to get you to the nurse, now!"

"My back was hurting yesterday," Grace lied. "So this is probably just my...woman...stuff." But she knew it was much worse. "I'll sleep on it, and we'll see what happens." She heaved into the toilet again. Shun knelt by her and patted her back gently.

"I won't leave your side until you're asleep. Understand?"

"But Shun, it's...it's 10:00 PM. You need to sleep too..."

"Understand?" Shun repeated, focusing his orange-brown eyes on Grace's duller brown ones.

Grace felt herself blush. _Why...? _"I...OK. Thank you."

When Grace at last awoke after a long night of trips to the bathroom, Shun keeping to his word and staying by her side, she found him curled up on the floor beside her bed, clutching her hand gently. Grace blushed and quickly pulled her hand away. Shun blinked his eyes open and sat up, yawning.

"How are you feeling?" he asked groggily.

"I'm a...wait, what?" Grace asked, dumbfounded. She knew Shun had spoken, but his words were a mystery.

"How are you feeling?" Shun asked again, louder.

Grace nodded, only understanding a tiny bit of the words spoken.

"Does that mean you're OK?"

"What?"

"Are...you...OK?"

"I...I can't understand you..." Grace leapt out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Shun followed close behind her.

When Grace had finished vomiting, she began to cry and threw herself at Shun. Shun wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm scared," Grace wailed. "I don't know what's going on!"

Shun gently took one of her hands. "It's alright. I'll take you to the nurse, and if something is wrong, I'll go with you to the hospital. Does that sound good?"

Grace struggled to pick up every word, but she managed to understand enough to make out what Shun had said. "You're...you're the best friend ever."

"I know. Now come over here...this way, Grace..."

Shun lead Grace to the nurse, arm around her shoulder for support. Grace hurried in, explained her situation, and waited for the nurse to finish researching diseases or conditions with side-effects like the ones Grace had experienced. When she finally returned, her eyes were bleak and her news even bleaker:

"You may have a brain tumor."

Grace's breath caught in her throat. _How? _She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she was too shocked to cry. She remembered her conversation with Jo only last night.

_Now get some rest and we'll talk in the morning._

_ Unless I develop a brain tumor overnight._

Shun's arm tightened around Grace's shoulder. "You may be emotionally fragile, but you're physically strong. You'll be alright. I promise."

Grace nodded slowly. "P-please call Jo and tell her...tell her I'll be at the hospital."

**(Author's Note: Random brain tumors. Is that possible? I'm still proud of this book even if I didn't put much research into it. Oh well.)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Jo_

"She's WHERE?!" Jo cried.

"Grace developed a brain tumor overnight. I'm at the hospital with her right now," Shun explained over the phone. "Jo, I promise you, she'll be OK."

Jo sniffled. "She better be."

"I'm not going to let her die," Shun muttered. "You have my word she will survive."

"Why should I trust you?!" Jo snapped. "I don't even like you!"

"Because I love your sister, Jo!" Shun snapped back. "She's my best friend and we're helping each other through a tough time. She needs me, I need her, and you need her. And that means that you need me to help her. Are you opposed to that?"

Jo frowned. _I should be helping her. But Shun is right. I guess I can let him save her..._ "Listen, Shun. I'm not happy that it's you over there with her for the next couple of weeks instead of me. But I'll let you protect her. As long as I get to visit."

"Of course." Shun chuckled. "You're her baby sister. She'll want to see you."

"I'm no baby!" Jo whined. "You're annoying. That's why I don't like you."

"That's fine with me." Then Shun hung up.

Jo closed her cellphone and waited for the tears to start falling. But no matter how hard she tried, her much-less-emotional side had taken root after her discussion with Celeste last night, and she couldn't bring herself to shed even one tear over the possibility of Grace's death. So instead, she decided to visit now.

"Hey, Grace," Jo said quietly, holding her sister's hand. She'd never seen her sister hooked up to machines like this, and the experience was frightening. But still, she had insisted on visiting with her sister. Shun, who had been in Jo's place on the chair by Grace's bed, gently caressing Grace's hand, had got up and left when Jo entered, expecting that the two would want some privacy.

"Hmm...Jo?" Grace moaned. Her eyes were closed, but Jo knew she hadn't been sleeping.

"Yeah, it's me," Jo whispered, close to Grace's ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Grace said as brightly as she could. "Much better. I haven't felt nauseous in a while."

"Has...has Shun's presence helped a lot?" Jo asked. "Do you want me here?"

"No, it's OK. You stay at school and Shun will take care of me." Grace's eyes opened and Jo saw them full of life. She grinned. Grace looked almost the same as she had when Jo had last seen her, now. "He's really not so bad once you get to know him. He's sweet. Really sweet."

"He's a jerk," Jo countered. "You said so the first day you met him!"

"That was before I knew him," Grace said softly. "Before we were roommates, best friends...and each other's fire."

"Do I need to know?" Jo asked. Grace shook her head. "Then I won't ask."

"Jo...I think I'm in love with him," Grace said feebly. "I realized it when he tended to me last night. When we cried to each other about our moms."

"You WHAT?!" Jo snapped. "W-what about Blue?! You kissed Blue!"

"I was wearing Lip-Guard," Grace said, a sneaky smile spreading across her face.

Jo sighed in relief. "Good girl." Jo remembered when Lip-Guard had first been created. It was basically a thin film of plastic that formed to your lip shape and stuck on your mouth. The plastic was clear and unnoticeable, and when kissed while wearing it, it was like you'd never been kissed at all.

_I should have known. When Grace sets her mind to something, she gets it done, _Jo thought proudly.

"Jo...if I don't make it...tell him I said that. Tell him that he's the best friend ever, and...just make sure he knows how important he is to me," Grace requested.

"And...don't I get a big speech?" Jo asked.

"Of course, you baka," Grace chuckled. "I thought of it last night but I couldn't remember the whole thing so I wrote it down." She took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Jo. "Read it back at the school. Not here, not now."

Jo took that paper gratefully and smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I love you very much, you know that?"

Grace struggled a bit but managed to sit up. "Yeah. I really love you too. Do well in school, OK?" Quickly, she gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek in a goofy fashion.

Jo blinked and wiped at her face a bit. "OK...?"

"You know that I do that to you sometimes. Because I'm an even bigger baka then you."

"Yeah...I know. It's a family thing. So, should I stay here tonight?"

"You aren't aloud. I was only able to get Shun to stay by getting him to help me with an apparently convincing act about him being my beloved only child."

"He was your son? And wait a second...earlier you said he cried. AND I MISSED IT?!"

"Settle down, Jo!" Grace laughed, which immediately sent her into a coughing fit.

Jo frowned. "I'll go get a doctor."

"No need," Grace insisted hoarsely, coughing again. "I'll miss you. Get all As for me, and show Celeste who's boss!"

"Actually...Celeste and I are friends now. After I got around her jealous-like diva façade, she's actually really nice," Jo explained.

"Oh...you're friends?" Grace echoed. "Glad to see my hearing is back. That's really nice. So, you should go home and get some rest—it's kinda late—and I'll see you...when I get out of here. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Jo agreed. "Bye, Grace. Get home soon!" Giving her sister one last hug, she stood and gently squeezed her sister close for a moment before hustling out the door.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_ Shun_

Shun smiled down at Grace, sitting in the chair beside her bed. He'd been sleeping in that chair and waking up in that chair, eating and drinking. The only time he'd ever left Grace's side was when either one of them had to use the bathroom. His roommate was still asleep, her face looking significantly child-like in the early morning light. As he watched her, Grace opened her eyes slowly, and then quickly closed them as if to grab more dream time.

"Come on, Grace. It's 9:00 AM. Time to wake up," Shun said softly. _She's actually kind of adorable when she sleeps..._

Grace gave a small moan. "I'm...tired. But significantly better."

"It's been at least two weeks," Shun commented.

"Two weeks and three days. The doctor said I can come out of the hospital today!"

"That's really great, Grace. I told you you'd make it!"

"It's all thanks to you," Grace said warmly. "Whenever I was sad, whenever it hurt, when I felt like I couldn't make it, you were right there, reminding me of my strengths, comforting me on my weaknesses...you were true to your word. And it made me realize something..."

Shun took Grace's hand gently. "Yes, Grace?"

Grace smiled brightly and sat up, giving Shun a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you!"

"You've already told me that."

"I know. But know my love for you has grown even bigger. And..." Grace trailed off.

Shun cocked his head. "Uh...yes?"

Grace's gaze grew serious. "I know you love Irene. So...I'm assuming you'll kill me if I say this."

_Was she going to say that her love for me has grown serious? _Shun wondered. _But...she can't be in love with me! What about her kiss with Blue?_

"You know my kiss with Blue?" Grace said suddenly, as if she had read Shun's thoughts and was echoing them into the world.

"Yeah. So what?"

"So...I was wearing Lip-Guard."

"You were?"

"Yep."

"And...why are you telling me this?"

"So that you don't think I'm totally devoted to him. I mean, I'm much closer to you then I am to him. He didn't come visit once! You were here the whole time." Grace paused. "Sometimes I wonder. He says he loves me all the time, but he doesn't really do anything about it. And he's taking things a little too fast for my tastes. But you? I've only heard you say you loved me once. And it wasn't even direct. Yet you do things to show me that you love me. I know by your actions that you really care. And your relationship with Irene? I've seen you two. You say 'hi' to each other, hold hands occasionally, rarely you'll get a kiss on the cheek...that's the pace I want my relationship to go at."

Shun stopped stroking Grace's hand with his thumb. "What are...you saying?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you trying to say that you want a romantic relationship with me?"

Grace blushed madly. "N-No! Why would...why would you think that?! Of course not!" She paused. "I-I mean...not that that would be a bad thing, necessarily..."

Shun raised an eyebrow. "So...is that...a yes?"

Grace's face turned bright red. "OF COURSE NOT!" she shouted. "I-I mean, you're with Irene! And I'm with Blue...kinda...a-and sure, maybe it's true, that you're sweet, and funny, and you're very protective over me...and I like that...and it's true that I find you attractive..." She froze. "I-I...never said any of that...OK?"

Shun blushed slightly. _Is it true, then? Grace is in love with me?_

Grace turned away awkwardly, her face still red, eyebrows angled upwards in embarrassment. "Just...forget it. Please."

Shun reached out and instinctually grabbed her chin and turned her head back towards him. Grace turned an even deeper shade of red.

Shun grinned cheekily. "I don't blame you for being in love with me. It's not too hard," he said with a wink.

Grace's bright red color slowly died down until her skin tone was its natural olive. "I...I never said..."

Shun touched her cheek gently. "Grace...you're a sweet girl, alright? And your singing voice? It's amazing. You're beautiful. Honestly."

Grace blushed again. "Um...thanks..."

"But I really like Irene. And maybe...if things weren't like that, we could have had a future together."

Grace opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it, defeated. "Shun...I would have liked that. I would have really, really liked that. It's true that I'm in love with you. I realized it when we talked about our moms that time. Remember that?"

Shun pulled his hand away and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for understanding. Any normal girl would have latched on to me no matter what I said," he said.

Grace winked. "Of course. But I'm no normal girl."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Grace_

Grace had finally been given the all-clear to return to school the night after she'd confessed her feelings to Shun. It was still awkward for her to sleep in the same room as him, knowing that their beds were only about two feet apart. Sometimes, she would pass him in the halls and they would be close enough for Shun to reach out and give Grace's hand a quick squeeze, which brought a blush to Grace's cheeks. She had been back at school for only a week, and still she was stormed with people asking her about her experience. She was already irritated by all the attention, and her awkwardness over sleeping in a room with Shun left most of her nights horribly sleep-ridden.

But the day she finally snapped was on the day she saw Blue again for the first time.

Grace could tell something was up by the expression on Blue's face as he stormed over to her at lunch. The students pestering her got up and left as he drew near, sensing a fight. Grace smiled as kindly as she could, trying to cushion Blue's anger. _I hope he's not mad at me, _she thought.

"Hi, Blue. How are you? How's school been going?"

"Why didn't you call?" Blue demanded.

Grace's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury.

_"Why didn't you call?"_

"Why didn't...I call?" Grace muttered through clenched teeth. "Why didn't I call?!" she shouted, much louder. "That's the first thing you say to me?! Why didn't YOU come VISIT me, huh, Blue? I thought you were supposed to love me! Where's my 'how are you feeling'? Where's my 'it's good to have you back'? Why didn't you come see me once?"

Blue blinked, taken aback. "Because I was busy with school!"

"And I was busy having a close encounter with DEATH!" Grace cried. "I missed you! I thought I'd never see you again! But obviously, you didn't care about me. You didn't even come for one minute. One minute, Blue! That's all I needed. But no...you were busy with other things! So tell me, did you harmonize and sweet-talk any other girl while I was gone? Did you shower anyone else with your lies?"

Blue frowned. "I meant it when I said I loved you."

"Did you, Blue? 'Cause I'm not so sure," Grace said sadly. "If you really loved me you would have visited. Shun was there the whole time. And he's not even 'in love with me'!"

"Then maybe I'm not in love with you, either!" Blue snapped, finally giving in to his fury.

"Maybe you don't!" Grace snapped back.

"Fine, then! Maybe you should just go find your precious little Shun! Obviously you love him more then me."

"At least he cared enough to be there with me."

"Then I guess we're done here!"

"We never started!" Grace blurted. "I was wearing Lip-Guard when you kissed me, OK? It never really happened! And you know what? I'm glad I did. Because that scene was just acting after all."

"Fine, then!" Blue spun on his heels and bolted out of the room. Grace's fury died down and a tear plinked onto her plate.

"I'll show him what he's missing out on," she hissed. "At singing class today."

Class started fifteen minutes late because Shun and Kyoya had argued a bit about Shun's devotion to Grace. After a bit of back-and-forth banter, Shun just gave up and walked into the classroom. When Grace saw Blue take a seat in the front, she instantly sat in the very back in the opposite corner.

"Now, let's start today's class. Jo, will you please sing for us first?"

Jo stood. "Sure." There was something about her confidence, the way she walked onto the stage and knew instantly what she'd sing that made Grace realize that she must have been training with Celeste.

Jo took the microphone and closed her eyes. The band began to play Unfinished Memories by Eowyn, and Jo's private coaching showed. She hit every note so perfectly, held everything so flawlessly, and made the whole thing just flow...Grace thought that it was an entirely different person singing.

_Not that Jo's voice ever _wasn't _gorgeous, _Grace thought. _She just sounds even more gorgeous now. Good for her!_

When Jo finished, everyone cheered as loud as they could.

Everyone except Blue.

Grace was suddenly filled with a burning desire to sing so beautifully that he would wish that he'd never spoken against her.

"Remember, class," Miss Raven began suddenly, "this is the last class of the year. So do your best! Grace, why don't you sing now?"

Grace stood and walked briskly on-stage. She thought for a moment on what to sing, but it only took a minute to figure it out.

"Love Song," Grace almost hissed. "By Sara Bareilles."

"You like Sara B.?" Alexi asked. "This is the second song of hers you're doing."

"Yeah, I like her a lot," Grace said. "Play."

"Alright, Little Miss Pushy," Robbie joked. "Let's go, guys. One, two three..."

Grace used her best voice and sang with overwhelming feeling. She was the girl singing this song right now. And she knew it.

Everyone clapped along with her singing, and Grace knew she'd made an impression when Astrid and Celeste stood and clapped for her. Even Shun managed to get in a few cheers.

Grace bounded off the stage and stopped by Miss Raven.

"Expect better performances from here on out."

Miss Raven nodded. "I do, dear. I do. Back to your dorms for the last time, guys! I'll see you next year!"

Grace collapsed on her bed, exhausted. "Shun? Has anything happened between you and Irene lately?" she asked.

"Why? You hoping I'll open up?" Shun teased. "No, sorry. We're still together. Hey," he added, turning to face her. "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Blue."

"I'm not," Grace sniffed. "I'm over him. Trust me. I'm just worried that he'll be my roommate next year."

"Let's hope it's you and Jo," Shun commented.

"I want it to be Jo and Crow and you and me again!" Grace whined.

"What if I want to be with Irene next year?"

"Who cares what you want?" Grace joked. "I'll miss you if you're with Irene!"

"Yeah, I know," Shun said. "I'd miss you too, I guess."

"You're a doll," Grace said. She knelt to the ground to finish packing her things. "I love you, Shun!"

Shun grinned. "Love you too. Can't wait for next year." Then he stood and left the room, carrying his pack of belongings on his shoulder.

Grace stood and lifted her suitcase, running out the door and back towards her home. Jo caught up with her on the way.

"Are you excited for our second year?" Jo huffed, heaving her rolling suitcase behind her.

"Yep!" Grace declared. "So long, first year. Home, here we come!" *

_THE END. ...OF YEAR ONE AT LEAST._


End file.
